Aichi's Perfect Cardfight Victory
by Shadow1510
Summary: Aichi and Misaki get a chance to be with each other in a way unlike any other. Rated 'T' for some sexual references. And with Cray in disorder, can their love for each other survive the ordeals? Read on to find out! Thanks for the support guys! XD And TONS of OCs
1. Feelings Unearthed

Chapter 1: Feelings Unearthed

"Stand up the vanguard!" "I stand and draw!" "Drive check!" "I ride the vanguard!" chorus of battle terms could be heard all around the store. Misaki sighed and flipped a page of her book.

"Bring judgement to the battlefield, Soul Saver Dragon!" Aichi's voice cut into Misaki's train of thought.

She glanced up from her book to see Aichi beat another customer. Aichi sighed in exhaustion. It was his ninth win in a row.

"Hey, er, delivery of the latest expansion of Vanguard boosters?" a gruff voice emanated from the entrance.

Misaki left her counter to sign the delivery form. The delivery man wheeled the thirty or so boxes of Vanguard boosters behind the counter and left with his trolley, leaving a huge stack of boxes for Misaki to sort.

Aichi saw the delivery man leave and headed for the counter. "Hey Misaki, could I have three of those new boosters that just came in?" Misaki looked up from her packing to see Aichi's cute face. Wait, did I just think Aichi is cute? Misaki gasped inwardly and blushed slightly. Aichi didn't notice but he realised Misaki was very busy with packing, so he asked, "Need help with that Misaki? It'd be much faster if we worked together."

Misaki just stared at Aichi's warm grin and gave a slight nod. Aichi began lifting two boxes at a time to where Misaki usually kept the boxes and in five minutes, they were done. Misaki brushed a bead of pespiration from her forehead and opened one box. "Here, take your pick Aichi." Misaki held the box out for Aichi. "Er, why don't you pick two for me? I always trust your choices!" Aichi gushed and immediately blushed at his choice of words. Misaki blushed as well and picked out three packets for him. "They're on me Aichi!" Misaki said suddenly as Aichi reached for his pockets. "Take it as a form of gratitude for helping me just now!" Misaki grinned awkwardly and blushed.

Aichi nodded, dazed, and reached for the packets. His hands came into contact with Misaki's hands and he held it there, unconsciously staring into her pretty eyes. Wait a minute, did I just think Misaki has pretty eyes? Aichi thought to himself in disbelief. Misaki felt her heartbeat speed up as Aichi's hands clasped her own and held on. Why is he holding on to my hands like that? Does he like me? Misaki contemplated.

Then, a cool voice cut through their thoughts, "Hey Misaki, could I get those new boosters as well?" Aichi and Misaki turned to see Kai standing there, arms crossed as usual. Aichi claimed his boosters from her hand and retreated. Misaki scowled inwardly at Kai's intrusion. She picked out a few boosters for him and collected the payment.

She stared at her hands which Aichi had held on to not too long ago and smiled. Soon, a queue formed and everyone was buying the new boosters. It was going to be a long day for Misaki.


	2. Something New

Chapter 2: Something New

Aichi left the cardshop after a few more battles and Misaki was a little crestfallen when he interrupted her reading to bid farewell for the day. He's gonna come back tomorrow so why frown? Misaki comforted herself. Why was she comforting herself about Aichi? Misaki didn't know.

Aichi started his journey home when a familiar voice called him from behind. He stopped and turned around to see his sister, Emi, running up to him.

"Aichi! You would not believe what happened today!" Emi shrilled in joy. "You can tell me when we get home sis. C'mon!" Aichi said, placing a hand on her shoulder, the duo walked off.

Misaki had saw this as she left the store for her tea break to get some coffee. She silently wished she and Aichi could walk like that one day. She turned and headed down the opposite direction to the nearest café.

Settling down at the café with her coffee, Misaki sipped silently from the cup. She glanced around and saw the usual customers here, at this time of day. Then, a scowl formed on her face as soon as she saw Kai and Miwa walking in the distance. She was still inwardly fuming and pissed at Kai's intrusion just now. Taking a sip from her cup, she got up and left with a nearly untouched cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey Misaki!" Miwa called out cheerily as Misaki passed by them. She completely ignored Miwa and headed back to the card shop.

"What's eating her?" Miwa wondered out loud and Kai replied indifferently, "Why do you care?" Miwa paused for a moment to retort but it died in his mouth as Kai walked ahead, ignoring him as well. Oh well, guess I'll just have to drink my coffee by my lonesome then. Miwa thought, absentmindedly shrugging. Onlookers who noticed, all thought he was insane or loony or something.

Misaki was not in a very good mood. Upon her return from the café, her uncle, the shop manager, giggled in delight when he saw the cup of coffee in Misaki's hand and assumed she got it for him. He immediately took it from her and finished the entire cup in three gulps. Misaki went back to the counter and started on her book.

The assistant manager sensed Misaki's discontent and tried to cheer her up. Jumping up to her laps, the cute black kitten purred and lightly rubbed against her abdomen. Misaki glanced down from her book and stroked the kitten's fur. A few high school guys walked into the shop and paused at the counter, where a rather pretty cashier had her hands stroking it...

Then one of them let out a whistle and Misaki looked up and saw the lust in their eyes looking at her hand stroking it behind the counter and she got up suddenly. So suddenly in fact, the assistant manager flew out of her laps and into the face of the high school boy who whistled. The terrified and shocked cat started clawing at whatever it could, which in this case was the boy's face. He yelped in pain as little claws dug into his flesh and cut an opening for blood to flow out. He reared back as the assistant manager dropped back on to the counter.

Screaming in pain, the high school boy left in a hurry just as Misaki's uncle ran out from behind to inspect the racket. Seeing a lack of commotion, he shook his head and and went back behind. Must have been imagining things. He thought to himself.

Misaki's day finally ended as she and her uncle locked up the shop for the day. Carrying her book in one hand and placing the assistant manager on her shoulder, she went home.

Aichi was laying in bed as he reflected on the day. More specifically, when he held Misaki's hands. They were soft to touch and tender too, but why did he feel unexplained elation when they're hands met? Aichi cursed his hormones silently as he held up his hands. Misaki's skin was smooth and soft, it felt great to hold and a phantom feeling of her soft hands tingled in Aichi's own palm.

He reluctantly moved to the next highlight of his day. Or rather Emi's day. She was practically bobbing in her seat as she related the incident to Aichi (their mother was washing the dishes while they were watching the television).

"He was all over me! The resident bully in school was picking on me on my way out of school, when Kamui and his gang passed by the school gate! Then Kamui ran to shield me from her punch! He was so brave and daring! His entire body covered me and protected me! He finally lashed out and pushed the bully away! Then he grabbed my wrist and we away like in those cheesy romantic movies! Oh Kamui...!" Emi described with exagerrated hand actions and ended with a cute sigh.

Aichi was thoroughly shocked. His best friend, whom he knew had a crush on sister, had finally managed to get her attention! Aichi set his mind on a congratulations tomorrow.

Aichi leaned his head on the pillow and then..


	3. New Relationship

Chapter 3: New Relationship

The doorbell rang as Aichi rushed down the stairs to answer it. His mother and Emi were right behind as he opened the door. Misaki was standing there, teary eyed and a luggage in her hand. Aichi's mother immediately invited her in and Emi rushed to the kitchen to fetch Misaki a glass of water. Aichi brought her to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"What happened Misaki?" Aichi asked, letting a lot of concern enter his voice. "I... It was... They..." Misaki tried to say but broke into a soft sob.

"Hey, it's alright Misaki. I'm here for you!" Aichi tried comforting her. It seemed to work as Misaki stop and only sniffled slightly.

Wow, I've never seen her cry before. She looks pretty when she's distressed. Aichi thought, then hurriedly added in thought: Not that I like to see her distressed.

Misaki finally calmed down enough to speak. "My uncle lost the my custody papers!" she cried out and broke into another sob.

Aichi's mother understood the complications of losing the custody paper for a child not of ones own. That child would be pronounced an orphan in court, unless...

Aichi didn't know what to say. He just sat beside her, hands around her shoulder, doing whatever he could to comfort her. He tried saying something and opened his mouth. No words came out and he shut them awkwardly.

Emi came back out with a glass of water and handed it to Misaki. In all the time she had seen her in the card shop, Misaki had appealed to Emi as a strong female, not one who would possibly breakdown over anything. But here she was crying her eyes out in her brother's arms.

"Misaki, here's a cup of water." Emi offered softly, unsure of how to respond to Misaki in her current state. Misaki took it from Emi and took sips in between sniffles.

Misaki then calmed down enough to explain herself. She explained how a government official had visited her and her uncle moments ago. He was here on a routine check and he demanded that Misaki's custody papers be shown. Her uncle went to get it but couldn't find it. When he weakly admitted to being unable to produce the papers, the official just smirked and ordered Misaki to pack up. He told her, with a sneer, that she was going to an orphanage the very next day. He also stated that her adoption papers were already prepared for her arrival.

Aichi's mom was listening intently. As soon as Misaki revealed that the papers were already at the orphanage, she clarified the location of the orphanage before leaving the house immediately.

Aichi didn't understand anything that was going on but he knew what to do when Misaki silently teared again. He wrapped her arms around her and patted softly on her back.

~Some time later~

Aichi's mom entered the house with a triumphant smile on her face. "You're staying with us from now on 'daughter'."

Misaki's mouth hung open in disbelief, shock and joy. She broke out of Aichi's embrace, much to his disappointment, and ran over to Aichi's mom to give her a big hug and with relief flooding her voice, she gasped in joy, "Thank you so much!"

Misaki went over to Emi and buried her in an embrace. "Ow! Ow! You're hugging me too tight Misaki" Emi gasped as Misaki let her go. "Sorry little sister!" Misaki gushed and continued, "I always wanted a little sister!" Emi returned the embrace and Misaki lifted her into the air and twirled her around. "Yay! Whoopie!" Emi cried as Misaki twirled her in the air.

Setting Emi to the ground, she gave Aichi an awkward hug as Aichi just stood there dumbfounded. Heh, "I guess. I gotta call you 'big sis' now huh?" Aichi asked, blushing deeply as Misaki let go. "Nah, it's okay. I don't really mind" Misaki said warmly


	4. A New Ride

Chapter 4: A New Ride

"Well, now that Misaki is living with us, she's gonna need a room." Aichi's mom started, "Can you share your room with her Aichi? You used to share it with Emi and her room can't accommodate to two people." Aichi's heartbeat sped up as the words left his mom's mouth. "Eh, don't you think it's inappropriate for a guy and a girl to share a room?" Aichi asked, blushing but silently hoping they could share the room.

"I have to admit I don't feel comfortable, but Emi's bed is too small for either of you so neither of you can take her room while the other sleeps with Emi." Aichi's mom said with a shrug and added, "Now help your big sister move her stuff to her new room and let her sleep on the bed if she wants to. Better yet, let her have the bed Aichi, you can sleep on the pull-out bed."

Aichi lugged Misaki's luggage and led Misaki up the stairs to his room. "Your new room Misaki!" Aichi announced proudly as he set her luggage on the floor of his room, "Nothing much but I only used to share it Emi… So yeah…" Misaki examined his, or rather, her new room and poked around while Aichi stood in the doorway and stared and her body from nearly every angle. He found her very attractive and didn't look away as she turned around and caught Aichi staring at her. Misaki blushed slightly when she realised but tried her best not to let it show on her face, even though she felt her face burning up.

"It's not bad Aichi, and you do a good job at maintaining your room." Misaki said, smiling nervously. Aichi looked up an look straight into her eyes and froze. The two locked eyes and stood there for a long moment before Aichi's mom interrupted them, "Aichi, stop standing around and help Misaki unpack her things!" Aichi snapped back to reality and blushed deeply and started unpacking Misaki's luggage. Misaki was about to help when Aichi's mom strolled into the room, picked out a pice of night wear for Misaki and brought her out to have her bath.

Misaki was inwardly groaning as Aichi's mom, now her foster mom, dragged her to the bathroom to take a bath. Aichi did not know how to sort a girl's clothes, so he took every piece of clothe out, laid it on his, now Misaki's bed, and decided to sort them by day or night wear. After a painful 10 minutes of guessing, he finally separated the clothes into two distinct piles and started hanging them up in his, now his and Misaki's, cabinet. It all fit nicely as he used to share this cabinet with Emi as well. So, in fact, there was more than enough space for both their clothes. He pulled out the pull-out mattress and went to the store room to get a spare set of pillow and blanket that Aichi never knew how they got there


	5. Aid From The Paladins

Chapter 5: The Best Trigger Check

Five minutes after Aichi fell asleep, Misaki entered the room with a fresh scent of lavender. Aichi's nose twitched and Misaki grinned while he shuffled on the mattress comfortably. Misaki got on to the bed and dozed off as soon as her head hit the pillow. Unknown to Aichi, a familiar pink glow lit his eyes under his closed eyelids.

~Enter Cray World Dreamscape~

Aichi rubbed his eyes as he blinked them open. Psyqualia? He thought groggily, What's going on? Aichi's eyes finally adjusted to the familiar scenery of Cray. I thought I could control this power already. Aichi thought as he turned and observed the scenery around him. The familiar open field and breeze blowing but there was a lack of a unit. Aichi scanned the area to look for any of his units but could not find any.

Just then, a shadow loomed behind him. Aichi whirled around and came face-to-face with Blaster Blade, his favourite unit. "Why am I here?" Aichi asked with his arms folded. "Your emotions have brought you here." Blaster Blade replied ominously. My feelings? Aichi thought and frowned. "Your feelings for Misaki, Aichi. They are what brought you here." Blaster Blade said calmly while Aichi gaped in disbelief. My feelings for Misaki? I don't have feelings for Misaki… Aichi fumed silently but unconvincingly.

Blaster Blade placed a hand on Aichi's shoulder and said, "If you want to prove your worth to her, just prove it to her. Just know that the Paladins will always support you." And with that, the Cray world start disintegrating as Blaster Blade walked away and Aichi slowly awoke back in the real world.

~Leave Cray World Dreamscape~

Yawning, Aichi craned his neck up and saw Misaki was still soundly asleep. She looks so angelic when she's asleep. Aichi thought with a sigh and leaned in to peck her cheek. Just then, Misaki woke up..


	6. Full Moon Rises

Chapter 6: Full Moon Rises

~Enter Dreamscape~

What's going on? Misaki thought groggily. She glanced around and familiar images of her life flashed by. The first was an image of when Aichi first started card fighting. His first win against Morikawa with his Royal Paladins. The first day Aichi stood up to Morikawa. The first day she laid eyes on him.

The next image was of when they first formed a team and entered the card fighting tournament. Aichi was full of doubt but he still rose to the occasion for the team. He was so cute when he managed to overcome his anxiety to fight and win. Even against 'Team Asteroid' he didn't quit like Kamui.

The next image was of the second time they entered the tournament. When Aichi's power of Psyqualia allowed him to win but turned him into a monster. How scary yet weak he had be. The powers took a lot from him.

The next image was of when Kai 'beat' Aichi with his own Royal Paladins to make him see that the Shadow Paladins and Psyqualia were ruining him. When Aichi finally 'came back to the good side', how relieving it was for her.

The next and final image was of the previous night, when Aichi was comforting her despite not knowing her demise and the warmth he projected towards her. That willingness to help and make her feel better felt great. She felt as if he would never do anything in the world to hurt her.

But why do I feel great about it? Misaki thought as the images dissolved around her.

~Leave Dreamscape~

Misaki blinked her eyes as she got up from bed..


	7. First Damage Trigger Check

Chapter 7: First Damage Trigger Check

Aichi leaned in to kiss Misaki. Misaki slowly got up from her slumber. Their lips met.

Aichi rears back and fell on his bottoms while Misaki bolted upright, looked away and blushed. Aichi stumbled back to his feet and left the room in a hurry.

Misaki leaned against the head board of the bed and her mind reeled. Why did Aichi try to kiss me? Did he intend to kiss me on the lips? Does he actually like me? Or was it a brother-to-sister kiss? And why am I thinking so much into this? What if just missed his bed or something? Misaki's entire forehead was drenched with perspiration and her cheeks burned bright red as these thoughts, or rather, questions, reeled through her head.

Aichi staggered to the bathroom to wash up. As he was clumsily tripping over his own feet, but not falling down, questions kept pounding his head, demanding answers. Why did you lean in to kiss her? What is she going to think? What if she hates you from now on? Or what if she ignores you for the rest of your life? What if she thinks you like her and she plays along so as to not hurt your feelings? Would she still talk to you after this? And how will you live if she doesn't care about you, and spreads this around? Can you live down the teasing and embarrassment? Aichi rested on the toilet bowl as he tried to calm himself. His heart was pumping really fast and he was breathing very deeply.

All of a sudden, a pink glow emitted from his eyes.

~Enter Cray World Dreamscape~

Oh, why am I here? Aichi thought miserably as he frantically looked around. He heard distant clopping sounds and saw Alfred riding on his horse. Sudden flapping noises brought AIchi to turn around and he came face-to-face with Gancelot.

"Aichi, you are a brave warrior," Gancelot started, and Alfred called out from the horizon, "But you are not confident!" "No-not confident? What are you guys talking about?" Aichi stuttered as he tried to look and sound confident.

~End Cray World Dreamscape~

What were they talking about? And why was this vision so short? Aichi thought as he stripped off his clothing and stepped into the shower. Maybe I can 'shower' away my worries. Aichi thought as lukewarm water splashed onto him.

A/N: I'm think of bring Kourin into the story as Misaki's competitor. What do you guys think? Please review. And thanks for the continuous support guys


	8. The 'Heal' Trigger

Chapter 8: Love Is A Two-Way Street, Not A Triangle

The rest of the morning passed without much incident. Misaki and Aichi instinctively avoided each other. The only time they crossed paths was when Aichi stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with his towel and Misaki gazed dreamily at him. Misaki has barely regained her composure when Aichi noticed her and immediately stumbled out of her way and back into his room.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Misaki scolded herself as she stripped of her clothes. Why did I stare at him like that? She fumed inwardly as she turned on the shower head. Stepping under the running water, she closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. The bathroom door creaked open and Misaki instantly went for a non-existing towel by the non-existing towel rack, and she was left to cover her bare body with her hands. Emi's head poked into the bathroom and she blushed as she saw Misaki standing there under the running water.

"Sorry!" Emi gushed as she withdrew her head and shut the door. Misaki quickly washed herself up and rushed out of the bathroom to see AIchi heading down the stairs for breakfast. He suddenly stopped.

Aichi dried his hair and laid the towel on his mattress to dry and left his room for breakfast downstairs. Aichi didn't notice the bathroom door creak open, but the familiar lavender scent made him pause. He turned around and saw Misaki at the top of the staircase. Her moist hair trailing behind her made her look like an angel, and Aichi could not take his eyes of her. Unconsciously, he opened his mouth and said, "You're beautiful." Misaki blushed and looked away from Aichi while Aichi blinked in surprise after he said those words.

"Eh, thanks Aichi." Misaki blurted and rushed back to their room. Aichi was going to say 'You're welcome.' but Misaki rushed off hurriedly and Aichi continued his descent of the stairs. Emi witnessed the entire scene and chuckled silently as she stepped into the bathroom.

Breakfast was pretty un eventful as well, until..


	9. The Nova Grappler's Detour

Chapter 9: The Nova Grappler's Detour

"Why don't the three of you go to the mall today?" Aichi's mom asked suddenly, while cleaning up the dining table after breakfast. "What? Why?" Aichi gasped as he glanced at Misaki, who was starting to blush. "I heard there was a mini tournament going on, and I though the three of you siblings could enter as a team!" Aichi's mom grinned and Emi jumped out of her sit protesting, "But mom! You know I don't like to play Vanguard 'professionally'!" "Nonsense Emi! Just go and have fun with your older siblings!" Aichi's mom reassured and Misaki piped up, "But I have to work, it's only Saturday." "You three go enjoy yourselves! I'll explain it to the shop manager, I'm sure he'll understand."

So the three siblings made their way to the mall. The only thing that happened was, not exactly a bad thing, but not exactly too important either. They bumped into Kamui and his 'gang'. Aichi pulled Kamui to side and congratulated him really quickly and then asked casually, "So where you guys going?" "The mini tournament at the mall!" Kamui announced and Aichi nodded, "We're going there too, let's go there together. You okay?" Before Kamui could reply, Neiji butted in and exclaimed, "Alright! Kamui would definitely wanna go with Emi, yo!" This statement made both Kamui and Emi blush.

"Eh, I… Er…" Kamui and Emi stuttered in unison and immediately kept the mouths shut. Eiji nudged him closer to Emi as he whistled softly. "Come on then, let's go!" he exclaimed cheerily and both Eiji and Neiji walked ahead. Kamui slowly walked ahead with a blushing Emi following somewhat closely behind. Aichi chuckled, "Kamui's friends sure know how to tease him." "Yeah!" Misaki agreed and they both made eye contact. They held the stare until Misaki awkwardly turned away and Aichi scratched the back of his head as he took a few steps forward and started after Kamui and Emi. Misaki chided herself for turning away and quickly followed them.

Five minutes later, the six of them reached the mall. Upon entering, they were greeted by the sight of multiple vanguard playing areas. Aichi spotted the registration booth and headed for it, leading everyone else. Suddenly, a voice emanated from somewhere behind them, "Hey Aichi!"

A/N: Who do you think it is? Make your guess before the next chapter and what do you guys think of Emi and Kamui together? Also, what are the names of Kamui's two friends? And thanks for your continuous support


	10. Battle Begins: Tsukuyomi VS Garmore

Chapter 10: Clash Of Tsukuyomi and Garmore

The gang turned around and saw Kourin walking towards them. "Oh hi Kourin, you here for the tournament too?" Aichi asked cheerily. Kourin nodded but a frown formed on her face, "But my sisters didn't come along, so I was wondering if I could join your team?" Kourin asked sincerely and looked at Aichi. Before Aichi could say anything, Emi interrupted, "You can take my place! I'll just cheer for you guys!" Kourin nervously asked Aichi, "So can I take Emi's place?" Aichi glanced at Emi and shrugged, "Well if she's okay, then I'm okay, I guess. What about you Misaki?" Misaki shrugged and nodded. "Well I guess you're in the team then Kourin. But you sure about this Emi?" "Mm-hmm." Emi nodded reassuringly.

Neiji piped up suddenly and exclaimed, "You can have my spot, yo!" Emi shook her head and said, "It's okay, I'll cheer you guys on!" "No way! Take my place Emi! I'm lettin you have my place, yo!" Neiji insisted and added in a hurry, "Actually I just remembered I have something on. I need to go now, yo!" With that, he dashed off, leaving Emi to fill up the spot for Kamui's team. "Eh, welcome to the team Emi!" Kamui beamed with a red face. "Well, let's get ourselves registered then." Aichi said and everyone began filling out forms. From the entrance, Neiji peeped in and whispered, "You better not waste this chance I'm givin you, yo!"

With both teams registered, they had to wait for the match-ups to be announced. Since it was a one day tournament for the prize of some shopping vouchers, Aichi didn't really care if he managed to win the tournament. And because it was a one day tournament, there were only eight teams involved. While waiting for another six or so teams to register, Aichi decided to go look around while Kamui suggested to Emi to go to the arcade for a while. Emi nodded shyly and they, includingd Eiji, made their way to the arcade. Kourin and Misaki both decided to follow Aichi but wanted to be discreet about it. Kourin said she wanted to go look around the clothes shops while Misaki lied about wanting to go to the bookstore to look for books. Both girls went up on different elevators, trying to spot Aichi.

Aichi on the other hand, was wandering around. He had already passed a few dozen shops and was starting to get bored, when he bumped into something..


	11. Garmore's First Moves

Chapter 11:Garmore's First Moves

Aichi looked up and came face-to-face with a hulking-sized man. "You don't watch where you're going eh? While I'm not gonna aim this punch away from you!" He roared and raised his fist. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" a rather feminine voice echoed from behind Aichi and the man-mountain looked up.

Kourin was running towards him with a look that said: you-are-so-royally-screwed-over-and-I'm-royally-screwing-you-over. He took an unconscious step back and tripped over something. "Take that you brute!" Misaki hollered into his face just before he passed out. Kourin half glared at Misaki and went to help Aichi up. Misaki returned the glare as Kourin supported Aichi back to his feet and 'accidentally' grabbed his butt. Aichi stumbled the first few steps after getting up then he composed himself and stuttered as little as possible, "Th-thanks g-guys, I mean eh, well I…"

Before Aichi could finish, Kourin grabbed his hand and led him back to the tournament area while Misaki flared bright red with anger and stomped on the ground. She unknowingly stomped on the man-mountain and heard a groan and a mumble about cookies and milk. What was that about, Misaki thought, before deciding the unconscious giant was the least of her worries before chasing after Kourin and Misaki.

Just as Misaki caught up to them at the tournament area, the announcer shouted the team match-ups that was displayed on the screen. It seemed that Aichi's team, Team Royal Think Tanks (TRTT), was up against a team named 'Ninja Masters'. All three members of TRTT figured that their opponents would be using Nubatama themed decks. Kourin volunteered to play first and Misaki for second. "Guess I'm not playing this first round then." Aichi sighed playfully and both girls were about to offer their spots to Aichi when the announcer called TRTT and the 'Ninja Masters' to the playing area.

A/N: So sorry for late update guys (and girls and possibly some other-worldly beings… XP), been kinda busy with examinations and additional classes in school. Also do give me feedback about my cliff hangers. Like do you want more? Or less with longer chapters? Note that longer chapters would tend to take more time and be WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY longer than my usual length of chapters. AND ONCE AGAIN…. Thanks for all your support! Oh and one more thing. I was thinking I should set a review quota for each chapter, so if I cant reach that quota I won't update…. How about that? Nah, I'm kidding! Anyway Thanks again for all your support and apologies for such a late update


	12. Tsukuyomi's Comeback

Chapter 12: Tsukuyomi's Comeback

"With the support from Bluegal, Fang of Light Garmore attacks your vanguard! Shine forth Glorious Fang!" Kourin announced as she dealt the last damage to her opponent. "Wow, Kourin's gotten a lot stronger huh?" Aichi asked casually and Misaki nodded silently. Why do I feel so nervous around him? Misaki thought to herself in frustration. "Misaki, it's your turn." Aichi pointed out and Misaki nodded before heading to the play area. "Good win Kourin." Misaki congratulated sourly. "You don't seem too pleased." Kourin gloated and took a sit beside Aichi.

"Do you think she'll win this match Aichi?" Kourin asked cheerily and Aichi shook his head. What? He doesn't believe in his own teammate? Why is that? Kourin thought in utter disbelief. "Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster turn everything to stone with your Evil Eye Prison!" Misaki's opponent shouted and dealt the last damage to Misaki. "I-I-I lost-I lost the match." Misaki stammered, as tears welled up in her eyes. Aichi immediately jumped from his seat and gave Misaki a comforting hug. "It's alright Misaki, I'll win the match for us. You don't have to feel bad." Aichi consoled and helped Misaki back to the seat. Turning back to the play area, Aichi's eyes emitted a pink glow and Aichi nodded to himself.

"Ready to lose?" Aichi asked his opponent before setting up his cards. His opponent decided to engage in the banter and retorted, "We'll see who takes the express train to 'Loserville' then!" "Oh real funny. Ha ha. 'Loserville'? Can't you be more original?" Aichi said and started the game.

Although Misaki was her 'rival in love', she was currently her teammate and she just lost a match. Kourin patted Misaki on her back and tried consoling her, "It's alright Misaki, Aichi'll win this for us." "I-I-I know he will, but I feel so useless not being able to win a game at such a low level!" Misaki sobbed. Kourin was lost for words and just kept patting Misaki's back.

Both girls looked up as Aichi announced, "Final Turn!" "I ride Alfred Early and call Blaster Blade to the rear guard with Alfred's ability. Now I pay the cost for Blaster Blade and I take out Stealth Beast, Chigasumi! Now Alfred Early attacks your vanguard!" Aichi' opponent place a 'Perfect Guard' on to the guardian circle and sneered, "Final turn eh? Nice try kid." "I'm not done yet. My trigger check reveals a Critical and Draw Trigger. I give all effects to Blaster Blade and draw. Tell me how this isn't the final turn? Attack his vanguard Blaster Blade, go forth defender of the weak, blade of bravery!" "N-n-no, this can't be." Aichi's opponent muttered as his two damage trigger checks revealed no Heal Trigger, resulting in his overall damage count of seven.

Aichi walked up to the girls and placed a reassuring hand on Misaki's shoulder, "See, told ya I'd win this! It's alright Misaki!" Misaki sniffled and looked up into Aichi's eyes and they held the gaze. Kourin caught the gaze and got very edgy. "Well, let's see who we're facing next then!" Kourin called out, interrupting their moment. "Eh, er, yeah." Aichi stuttered and glanced up at the match-up board. "Seems like Kamui's team made it to the next round too." "Well, if we want to win, we're gonna have to beat them too." Kourin stated and Aichi nodded. Misaki glowered at Kourin and muttered something along the lines of 'Attention seeking freak'. "What was that Misaki?" Aichi asked quizzically and Misaki shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."

A/N: HERE IS THE LONG CHAPTER AS PROMISED! And I will not go into detail for cardfights cause it's too tedious. :D So yeah. And thanks for all your support! P.S. If this is not a long enough chapter, GO F**K YOURSELF! Just joking! Give me a rough word count length and I'll try to meet it next time! See ya guys in the next chapter! :


	13. The Psyqualia Effect

Chapter 13: The Psyqualia Effect

"Hmm, so that's Team Royal Think Tanks huh. They don't stand a chance against us." A man in the shadows muttered. "Damn right boss!" A shorter and slight wider man beside him exclaimed. The taller man hit the shorter man on the head and scolded, "How many times have I told you to only speak when I give the permission, Wideload." Numbskull raised his hand and the taller man nodded, "Sorry boss." "Damn right you are! Now shut up and stop offering your worthless opinions!" the taller man hollered.

"So we're up against 'Team Shadow Beast' huh? Says they proceeded to the next round by a walkover. Strange." Aichi wondered out loud. "How could their opponents not have heard the call to the play area?" mused Misaki. "Who cares, let's just get ready for our next match!" Kourin cheered exceptionally cheerily. "Yeah Kourin's right. No point in wondering why their opponents didn't show up for the match even though they already signed up." Misaki agreed and Aichi's eyes flared a bright pink before he said, "They don't stand a chance anyway." Misaki and Kourin glanced quizzically at Aichi but both said nothing.

Kamui, Emi and Kamui's spectacle wearing friend walked up to Aichi, Misaki and Kourin. "Congrats bro! Good win!" Kamui exclaimed and raised his hand up for a high-five. Aichi slapped his hand and returned the congratulations. "Me and Emi won the first two matches so Kamui didn't actually play the first match." Kamui's spectacle wearing friend spoke up and everyone chuckled. "H-hey, I just wanted to give Emi a chance to play, I was expecting you to lose man." Kamui blurted defensively. "Hey! Have some faith man!" Kamui's friend retorted with a scowl. "Calm down guys. We are a team after all." Emi calmly intervened. "Eh yeah, you're right Emi. I'm sorry dude." Kamui offered apologetically. Kamui's friend nodded and apologized as well.

"There's still some time before the next match and they're breaking up. Wideload, you take the yellow haired girl. Numbskull, you take the pink haired girl. And I'l take the blue haired kid." The taller man ordered and his two henchmen-cum-teammates moved out. Wideload decided to use the method he used just now, grab her and throw her into something. As Wideload approached Kourin, she sensed something and immediately altered her course. Guess the toilet's gonna have to wait then, Kourin thought to herself as she quickened her pace and turned into a clothes shop. "Damn it, she's trying to make this harder for me!" Wideload turned into the clothes shop as well…

Numbskull decided to just scare the girl shitless and leave her trembling in fear and stuff. As Numbskull neared Misaki, who was going to the bookstore once again, she sensed someone following her an brisk walked into the bookstore. "Damn it. Stupid girl's gonna make this difficult-er for me! Curse her." Numbskull paced into bookstore only to lose sight of her. "Damn it! Now it's even more difficult-er to get her. Stupid girl." Numbskull ranted and looked high and low for Misaki...

The Boss (let's just call him that) tailed Aichi all around the F&B section of the mall. "Hungry eh, my knuckle sandwich will fill you right up." The Boss chuckled to himself. "Hey, care to join me for a drink?" Aichi called out as he purchased his soda. The Boss blinked and before he could react, Aichi took a big gulp from his bottle of soda and tossed it to The Boss. He caught the bottle and fumbled with it. Aichi's eyes flared bright pink and he picked his 'Blaster Blade' card from his deck and flicked it at The Boss. The card hit him in between the yes and gave him a cut. He backed up a few steps and dropped the bottle. Aichi dived for the bottle and caught it but inevitably flew into The Boss sending him falling to the ground. He lapsed into unconsciousness as his head smashed against the floor and Aichi allowed him self a grin before heading to the clothes shop with his bottle of soda. Patrons who witnessed Aichi take down The Boss simply stood rooted to the ground, some too shocked to move, others too amazed.

"Hmm, this guy's gonna be easy." Aichi smirked to himself, eyes flaring bright pink. Entering the clothes store, he shouted out, "Hey Kourin, could you come out here?" Aichi sidestepped and crouched behind a display rack of clothing. Kourin walked by the that particular display rack and Aichi stepped out. "H-hey!" Wideload exclaimed as Aichi suddenly stepped in front of him. "You shouldn't stalk nor hold ill intentions towards a girl y'know." Aichi reprimanded and swung his soda bottle straight into Wideload's face. "Argh…" Wideload groaned before he fell on to the ground. Once again, patrons too there without so much a twitch. Kourin gazed dreamily at Aichi and was about give him a 'thank you kiss' when he said, "The last one's not gonna be too easy, but I like a challenge." And with that statement, he brisk walked to the bookstore. Upon passing a rubbish bin, he casually tossed his empty soda bottle into it. Kourin just followed Aichi silently, unsure of what to say.

"Dang it girl, come out already." Numbskull ranted for the countless time as he peered over and around bookshelves. "Hey, this book seems like a book you'd read." Aichi called out and Numbskull turned around to face Aichi. "Hey aren't you…" Numbskull started but was cut off as Aichi over the book he was holding. Numbskull glanced at the book he caught. It was titled: 'Dummy's Guide To Not Being A Dummy'. As Numbskull flipped open the first page, Aichi sighed, "You still wanna read that even though I'm standing right here?" Aichi grabbed a hard spine book from a shelf a bashed him over the head with it. "Easier than I thought." Aichi mused as the pink flare died down. Misaki came out from behind a bookshelf and Kourin finally caught up to Aichi. Both girls were unsure what had gotten into Aichi but he had just saved the two of them. "Eh, I say we have more time before the finals start. I'm going to go back to the tournament area and rest." Aichi said mildly exhausted. Misaki volunteered to help Aichi back while Kourin pouted her lips and stalked closely behind.

A/N: This is the long chapter as promised. Hopefully this is a good enough length for future chapters. :D Anyway the next chapter most probably won't be coming out too soon since I rushed out two chapters in a week. :P And once again thanks for all the support guys!


	14. Tsukuyomi's FollowThrough

Chapter 14: Tsukuyomi's Follow-Through

"Argh my head…" Aichi groaned as he massaged his head and sat down on a bench. What's with Psyqualia coming back now? Aichi wondered and scratched his chin. Misaki sat to his right and Kourin sat to his left. "What's gotten into you Aichi?" they both asked simultaneously and blushed heavily. "I honestly don't know. I just felt that we were in danger and I just reacted." Aichi shrugged, concealing the fact that he still could use his Psyqualia ability. "Whatever it was, thanks Aichi!" Misaki grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. Misaki blushed as she pulled back from Aichi. Aichi blushed deeply as he stuttered, "Y-you're w-welcome!" Kourin turned bright red as well, but not from embarrassment like the other two. Rather, she was peeved by the fact Misaki kissed Aichi my in front of her.

Darn it Misaki, he's mine! Kourin thought in anguish as she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. Aichi noticed Kourin's angered expression and tapped her on her shoulder. "Ar-are you okay Kourin?" Aichi stuttered, afraid she might blow at him. Surprisingly, she calmed down enough to say two words, "I'm fine." Before she got out of her seat and paced off. "She does know that we have a match later right?" Aichi asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, maybe she needs some time to recover from the 'ordeal' just now?" Misaki wondered with a shrug.

"Alright, Mr. Invincible, attack his vanguard!" Kamui roared and checked for his two triggers. The last of his Critical Trigger was revealed. "All effects are given to Mr. Invincible!" Kamui grinned, leaving his opponent to check for his two damages. "Darn, no Heal Trigger." his opponent muttered before packing up his cards. "That was a good game kid!" he said, extending his hand. Kamui took it and graciously returned the shake, "You weren't pretty bad yourself!" With that, the finals between Aichi, Misaki and Kourin, against Kamui, Emi and Kamui's friend was about to get under way. "Hey big bro! Looks like we're going to play in the final round huh?" Kamui exclaimed as he walked over to Aichi and Misaki. "Yep. And congratulations on the win!" Aichi replied. "But it said that you won the previous round via a walkover, how did that happen?" Kamui asked quizzically and Emi looked puzzled. "Well… You see… There was… They tried to…" Aichi stammered and shrugged as he too was unsure what exactly happened. "Well, I don't know what you just said but if you didn't play the previous round, it means we got one more game in our pocket so even if you neat us, your overall 'score' would still be two wins!" Kamui stated cheerily and added, "Besides, it doesn't really which of us wins does it? We'll still share the prizes amongst us right big bro?" "Yeah I guess." Aichi shrugged and Kourin finally returned from wherever she left to just now.

"So we're playing you guys in the finals? Don't expect us to go easy on you!" Kourin taunted mischievously. "Hmph! We wouldn't need you to anyway!" Kamui retort, folding his arms. "Hey Kamui, Kourin was just joking with us." Emi whispered into his ear and Kamui blushed a bright red before muttering, "Sorry." "Nah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you like that!" Kourin apologised sincerely. Why should I affect others with my own emotions, she reasoned while she was in the toilet. It was between her and Misaki so others didn't have to get caught in between. "Well, all the best for the match ahead then." Misaki said and shook hands with each of them.

"Hey big bro, how about I play you in the final match eh?" Kamui asked. "Well, seeing as how we are all friends, I don't want to offend anyone implying that they would lose." Aichi scratched his head and was cut off by Emi. "Hey Kourin, can I play you later?" Emi asked innocently. I think I can beat her her, Emi thought. Then Aichi and Misaki could be the ones to win it for their team! But then, I don't want Kamui to lose… ARGH! I'll just play Kourin and think about the rest later, Emi ranted mentally. "I guess so. Sure! I'll play you Emi!" Kourin replied after a few moments of thought


	15. SalemTsukuyomi TeamUp

Chapter 15: Salem-Tsukuyomi Team-Up

"Stand up, Bermuda Triangle Cadet Riviere!" Emi called out.

"Stand up, Bluegal!" Kourin proclaimed.

The battle progressed and Emi was at her 4th damage while Kourin was defending her last damage.

"Super Idol, Salem, attack her vanguard!" Emi called out.

Kourin smirked, "Flash Shield, Iseult, perfect guard!"

Darn, I can't beat her like this. I don't have enough guard for the next turn! Emi thought in frustration. Kourin discarded the last card in her hand.

"Twin Drive check." Emi said and revealed the top two cards of her deck. A 'stand' trigger was revealed.

"Yes!" Emi shrieked as she punched a fist into the air. "I give all effects to Mermaid Idol, Sedna! Now attack her vanguard!" Emi called out, giddy with joy.

"Darn! And I can't intercept with Grade 1s!" Kourin groaned and checked for a damage, hoping for a 'heal' trigger. Darn no 'heal' trigger. Kourin thought. Kourin hung her head in despair for a moment before looking up and attempting a weak smile at Emi. Emi ran back to Kamui and Eiji and high-fived both of them and Kamui congratulated her on the win.

Eiji went up to the playing area next. Misaki stepped up as Kourin retreated back to Aichi.

"Your sister sure is a strong player Aichi." Kourin commented.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how she got so good." Aichi replied somewhat puzzled.

"You mean she doesn't play with you at home?" Kourin asked slightly astonished.

"I barely even see her touch her deck, so I have no idea how she became so good." Aichi admitted with a shrug.

Wow, she sure has talent, Kourin thought silently. That or luck, she quickly added in thought. The battle between Eiji and Misaki was drawing to a conclusion as Eiji was at his 4th damage while Misaki was at her 3rd.

"Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi guide his vanguard off to heaven! Moon Shadow Magatama!" Misaki exclaimed as she checked for her twin drive. It revealed a 'critical' trigger.

"I give the plus one critical to Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi and the 5000 power to Silent Tom!" Misaki said with a grin on her face.

NOOO! I don't have anything to guard with. Hope I get a 'heal' trigger, Eiji thought in frustration.

"No guard." Eiji announced and revealed his 2 damage. A 'heal' trigger.

"Yes! I recover a damage and give all 5000 to Asura Kaizer!" Eiji sighed with relief.

"Now I attack your avatar with Silent Tom! And you can't intercept with that NGM Prototype of yours!" Misaki called out.

"Aw man! And no 'heal' trigger." Eiji groaned in defeat, "Good match though."

"You played pretty well to Eiji." Misaki said before walking back to the benches.

"Good play Misaki, I'm disappointed in you Kourin. Emi barely plays and she beat you." Aichi said as soon as Misaki sat down, "Now I'll win this match."

"What was that about?" Misaki asked as Kourin felt a blade pierce her heart when she heard the words.

A/N: I'm trying a new writing format so it's easier to read conversations… I hope… Please tell me what you think you this new format. Thanks for your reviews again… And apologies for the late update, I was ranking up my COD 4 so yeah…. Sorry people! ~" And er… I was gonna talk about something else but I kinda forget so maybe I'll talk about it in the next chapter? XD No, wait I remember now… I'm running outta ideas for chapter names so they may seem odd at times… So keep the reviews coming in and THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


	16. Stern Blaukruger's Clash

Chapter 16: Stern Blaukruger's Clash

"Hey Big Bro, no hard feelings after this?" Kamui asked as he shuffled his deck.

"Er, yeah… No… Hard… Feelings, Kamui…" Aichi struggled to say instead of 'You don't stand a chance anyway.' I will not let you control this time again! Aichi thought in defiance as he tried to fight down the Psyqualia building up in him. You want to help me win? Sure. But don't make me act like a jerk! Aichi mentally exclaimed as a new resolve surged through him.

Misaki decided to console Kourin as she seemed pretty hurt after what Aichi had said. "Hey, Kourin, are you okay?" Misaki asked sincerely.

"I'm fine. It's just it didn't seem like Aichi when he said that." Kourin pondered.

"The only time when he acted like this is when…" Misaki started but stopped in her tracks.

"You don't think it's…" Kourin wondered fearfully.

"Psyqualia?" a gentle voice emanated from their right.

"Hmm?" Both girls looked up to see Emi standing there, anxiety written all over her face.

"I heard some shoppers talking about a blue-haired boy beating up some thugs just now. If it was Aichi, he definitely was not himself…" Emi explained worriedly.

"Well, it could be possible… I mean… That he didn't contain that power… Right?" Misaki stated worriedly.

The three girls turned to the playing field to see Aichi deal the finishing blow to Kamui, with his vanguard only at Grade 2. "Wow, Big Bro that was awesome! A Grade 2 and you beat me? You're really good!" Kamui gushed with respect.

"Eh… It's… Nothing… I… Just… Got… Lucky… You played… Very well too!" Aichi stammered as internal conflict continued between in sanity and Psyqualia.

"Hey Big Bro, you alright?" Kamui asked, noticing Aichi clutch his head, wincing and stumbling backwards.

Aichi looked up and said, "Yeah I'm fine!" Before crashing straight into the announcer who was here to present the prizes to TRTT.

"D-hey kid, watch it will you?" the announcer said right before Aichi's eyes flared pink and Aichi said fiercely, "You had better watch where you're going or… Ow, sorry… I… Didn't… Mean… That…"

The announcer sensed the venom in his voice and decided to just hand him and his teammates the prizes.

The three girls immediately rushed up to him after Misaki and Kourin received their prizes. "Aichi, are you okay?" Emi asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." Aichi spoke softly, "How about we celebrate huh?"

"Eh, okay… If you're fine." Misaki agreed softly and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"C'mon! Cheer up… Let's go guys!" Aichi said with more volume and cheeriness in his voice. I will not let you beat me again! Aichi thought in defiance as the Psyqualia kept pushing, after the lack of display during the match. This struggle was written clearly on Aichi's face and everyone, including Neiji who had claimed to have finished whatever was so important just now, was wondering if it was still a good idea to go out instead of getting Aichi home to rest. Of course, Kourin would have gone for this notion if she knew Misaki was now living with Aichi but she didn't so, "Aichi, I think you better go back home. You don't look too well. You'd better go home and rest." Kourin suggested with concern.

Emi piped up and said, "We'll celebrate some other time Aichi, Kourin's right, you don't look too well."

Misaki held Aichi's arm and said, "C'mon Aichi, we're going home and you're getting some rest. Let's go Emi."

Emi nodded and the three siblings left, leaving a dumfounded Kourin, Kamui, Neiji and Eiji wondering why Misaki had went off with Aichi and Emi.

Why did I just say all that? Misaki asked herself, half reprimanding, half inquiring. I guess it's because I'm his sister now right? She reasoned, but deep down, somewhere in her subconscious, she knew it was not because she was his sister now, or rather, that was only a small part of the reason why she said all that, it was more because she loved him and cared for him. But those feelings haven't surfaced yet. And they would sooner than later if Aichi continued with this worrying behavior of his.

A/N: Okay, I've decided this would be the last chapter until my year ends 'cos I feel I should at least give you guys one more chapter to enjoy before I go MIA for some time….. I know this is all kinda rushed and the quality of this chapter isn't too good, but please know that this will not be the standard for the future chapters….. And thanks again for all your support people! Really keeps me motivated to write more! :


	17. Can Tsukuyomi Heal?

Chapter 17: Can Tsukuyomi Heal?

"Argh…" Aichi groaned as he got up from falling over for umpteenth time.

"Aichi, you think you can stop falling over for a while? It's getting unnerving especially if you fall over while we're crossing the road again." Emi asked, clearly worried for her brother's wellbeing.

"Yeah Aichi, you could lean on me if you need the support y'know." Misaki offered and put out her hand.

"Er… No need… I'll just-" Aichi stopped in mid-sentence as he stumble to pedestrian on the sidewalk.

"Watch it you blind ass!" The guy scolded before walking off, pissed. Like his day wasn't already bad enough. In the morning, he just spent his entire savings to buy Vanguard cards but barely got any good cards. And now have a random kid nearly bump him to the ground? No wonder he was pissed when he walked off. And goodness knows what'll happen to the next person to ruin his day.

Now back to the sibling trio. "Eh, I think I could use that support Misaki." Aichi said weakly as his resolve wavered for a bit and the Psyqualia burned bright pink in his eyes.

Misaki placed a guiding hand on to Aichi's shoulder, but Aichi whirled around with surprising speed and balance, causing Misaki to tumble backwards. "Get your hands off me!" Aichi screamed right before he clutched his head and dropped to the ground. He got back up and shakily offered his hand to Misaki.

"Aichi!" Emi shouted as Aichi turned around so suddenly and she freaked out even more when he dropped to the ground. She was about to help him and Misaki up when Aichi got up and offered his help to Misaki.

"I… Don't… Know… What… Came over… Me but… I'm… Sorry Misaki…" Aichi stuttered as he helped Misaki off the ground, right before collapsing into her arms.

"Aichi!" Emi let out another horrified shriek and looked at Misaki for some form of reassurance.

"We need to get him home fast." Misaki said, with worry written all over her face.

"How are we going to do that if he's unconscious?" Emi panicked and teared.

"Hey it's alright… I'll be fine enough to walk home…" Aichi muttered as he straightened himself from Misaki's arms.

"Alright, then let's hurry home then!" Emi barely whispered as the tears stopped streaming down her cheeks.

For the rest of the journey home, Aichi had stumbled into five other people and bumped into three lamp posts before finally reaching home. Apart from all this, they trio did not encounter much incident.

The moment they walked into the house, Aichi had collapsed and his mum immediately carried him, with Misaki's help, to his room.

"Misaki, what happened to Aichi?" Shizuka asked, worry clear on her face, with a few beads of perspiration.

"Well…" Misaki started and decided to tell her all about Psyqualia. From when he first got the power (or curse), the monster he became, how Kai brought him back and all the recent events in the mall.

Shizuka pondered about it for a moment before asking, "So he's in so much pain 'cos he's trying to suppress this 'Psyqualia'? Can he do it?"

Misaki shrugged with a forlorn expression, "I hope he can. For his sake and for everyone else's sake." And added in a soft whisper, "I believe you can beat Psyqualia Aichi, please beat it and come back to us."

A/N: Once again, I am updating before my year ends because I simply do not like to revise although I know I should. Do you guys think Aichi can beat Psyqualia? And please do give me some ideas for future chapters! Cause I am seriously running out of ideas to make this Fanfic longer. ~" And once again, thanks for the support! :


	18. Blaster Blade Steps In

Chapter 18: Blaster Blade Steps In

~Enter Cray World Dreamscape~

"Argh, what's going on?" Aichi muttered as he rubbed his aching head and got back on his feet. He looked around and realised he was back in Cray. What am I doing here? He wondered to himself.

"Ah, so you are back Aichi." A voice emanated from behind him. Aichi turned around and came face-to-face with a blade.

"A talking blade?" Aichi asked astonished. Then he looked up and saw Blaster Dark. "Oh sh-" Aichi got cut of as Blaster Dark raised his blade.

"You will not fight Psyqualia and you will be mine once again!" Blaster Dark roared and brought down his blade.

Aichi closed his eyes and waited for imminent death. Clang! Sparks flew as Blaster Dark's blade collided with Blaster Blade's blade.

"You are not hurting Aichi, I will protect him from your evil!" Blaster growled and with a powerful swing, drove Blaster Dark's blade back.

Blaster Dark smirked and said, "Well, well, if it isn't my dearest little brother. Come to protect Aichi you say? Or have you just come to even the scores? Either way it's not happening today! At least not now…" And with that, Blaster Dark disappeared from sight. "I will be back Aichi, mark my words." His voice echoed around them.

Aichi glanced at Blaster Blade questioningly, "Little brother?"

Blaster Blade looked solemnly at Aichi and muttered softly, "I guess I better start at the beginning huh? Well, years ago, when he and I were just little kids, we played a lot together. We ate together, trained with our blades together, we even had the same favourite weapon. The blade. Then one day, while he and I were training in the forest, we discovered these strange blades. Nothing like we've ever seen before. The two blades were the Blade of Holy Blaster and the Blade of Dark Blaster. My brother decided we should each take one since there were two blades and two of us. Being the older one, he let me choose first. At that time, I was, frankly speaking, afraid of the Blade of Dark Blaster, so I chose the Blade of Holy Blaster. My brother then chose the Blade of Dark Blaster. Little did we know the power that each blade contained. So we started sparring with these new blades we found. Day after day, my brother kept getting stronger and stronger. I was improving but only slowly. One day, he decided to leave the house. Go out and seek stronger bladers to fight with. Slowly, he killed of each and every blader he fought with. Soon, he became the best and most feared blader all over the land. I too set off from home too, in hopes to stop him. Although I was still not as good a blader as he was, I hoped I could stop him based on our brotherhood. But it seemed that using that card not only did not change his mind, it aggravated him further and he turned on me immediately. I matched him strike for strike, slash for slash. Until a Shadow Paladin mage showed up. He, or it, I couldn't tell what or who he was, brought his staff up and cast a spell on my brother. His eyes burned of an evil purple flame and so did his blade. The mage had somehow given him new and string powers. I thought I was going to die when he finally knocked me to the ground and he swung his blade at me. Just as I saw my reflected in his purple blade, there was a blur of blue. Then, I shut my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a puppy with really long ears leaping around and scratching my brother. He was caught off guard by it but then the mage acted again. He swung his staff and hit this blue puppy creature to the ground. I got so agitated that he just harmed the little creature that just saved my life. I jumped to my feet and lashed at him. Before my blade made contact, he disappeared with and echoing laughter coming from everywhere. Then, a portal opened up and his voice resounded saying, 'Come join us Michael, join us and attain powers you never thought imaginable!' Since that day, he went to join the Shadow Paladins while I decided to join the Royal Paladins. I brought the little puppy along with me and he became my best friend since then. And I called him 'Wingal' since he had those long wing-like ears. Though one troubling thing is, the last time I saw him he didn't have that teleporting powers he used just now. The Shadow Paladin mages must have done something to him. Given him that new power. I have to stop him before his power consumes you Aichi. Your friends can help to, you don't have to do this alone."

Aichi let all this information soak in before he asked, "Then what's your name?"

Blaster Blade looked surprised as he answered, "Well, my name's Jonathan."

"Oh." Aichi said and Jonathan looked even more quizzical.

"Why'd you ask?" Jonathan questioned, clearly not understanding Aichi's intentions.

"Well 'cos it's kinda strange to keep calling you 'Blaster Blade' right? I mean you have a name but I'm always calling you by your 'title'." Aichi replied with a grin.

"Ah, I see…" Jonathan nodded in realisation.

Then, everything around Aichi started blurring. "Jonathan!" Aichi called out. ""You'll be fine Aichi! I'll be here for you just like your friends!" A whirling image of Jonathan called out. Then, Aichi blacked out.

~Leave Cray World Dreamscape~

"Eh?" Aichi woke up with a start to see Misaki, Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Neiji, Eiji, Kourin and even Morikawa by his bedside. Emi walked in and gasped, "Aichi! Omigosh you're awake!"

A/N: Well, here's an appearance for Kai as requested. And although I'm asking for ideas for new chapters, I do not appreciate perverted or sick ideas THANK YOU! So please, a legit idea, please suggest, if not read, enjoy and F**K off with your perverted and sick shit… _|_ I think it isn't too much to ask for as an author right? That people only post positive and constructive reviews so I can read and improve my Fanfic… And once again to all my supporters (if you guys want to be called that ~) a big thank you! :


	19. The Entire Crew Helps Out

Chapter 19: The Entire Crew Helps Out

Everyone turned their attention to Aichi, except Kai, who stood there wordlessly indifferent.

"Emi called us and told us you were ill so we all decided to come visit you, Big Bro!" Kamui explained all of their presence with a simple statement.

Emi walked closely to the bed and just as she was about to pass Aichi a glass of water, he hurriedly pulled her in closer and and whispered urgently to her, "Did you tell them I'm like this because of Psyqualia?"

After Aichi took the cup from Emi, she shook her head and smiled. Whew, Aichi thought as each of his friends were inquiring about the same all of a sudden, "How'd you get so ill?"

Of course, Kourin, Kamui, Neiji and Eiji somewhat guessed the reason but didn't say anything. Then a cheery voice emanated from the doorway. "Aichi! You feeling okay man?"

Everyone turned to see Ren standing there, with his usual warm smile. "Eh, I'm fine now I guess. Thanks for all your concern guys but I'm alright now. Really." Aichi smiled weakly.

"That's good! Now come on, get out of bed and let's play some Vanguard! It''ll help with your recovery!" Ren said with plenty of enthusiasm.

Everyone looked at Ren with disbelief and Aichi climbed out of his bed slowly. "C'mon, I'm feeling better now! Let's all go downstairs and play, huh." Aichi said as he stumbled out of his room.

Ren helped Aichi down the stairs and everyone else followed slowly. "Eh, what exactly happened to Aichi, Emi?" Miwa asked, curious to know how Aichi fell so sick.

"Well, you gotta ask him yourself. He doesn't want me to tell anyone." Emi explained shyly. Miwa cocked his eyebrows and kept silent. Well, I gotta respect his privacy then, he thought.

After two hours of non-stop Vanguard, Shizuka stopped all of them for lunch. "Mmm, smells nice!" Kamui exclaimed, saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth.

"That's kinda weird." Miwa said in slight disgust at the sight of Kamui drooling.

"Yay! Lunch time!" Ren squealed in delight and dragged Aichi to the dining room.

"Oh man I'm starving!" Morikawa exclaimed with a lot of exaggerated hand gestures.

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief after seeing that Aichi's Psyqualia didn't act up during their play session. Kourin was still wondering why Misaki had left with Aichi and Emi after the tournament yesterday. Emi was already setting up the table for everyone with Shizuka. Miwa was having a one-sided discussion with Kai about his play just now and how he used his cards. Neiji and Eiji were arguing about how Kamui should go about wooing Emi. Morikawa just kept ranting about how his Grade 3s should have won.

When everyone was finally having lunch, Kourin took a seat to the right of Aichi while Misaki took the seat to the left of Aichi. Shizuka sat with Emi on her left and Miwa on her right. Kai was seated beside Miwa while Morikawa sat himself beside Kourin and kept bugging her. Kamui sat beside Emi while Neiji and Eiji sat in the two seats beside Kamui. Ren then slotted himself between Neiji and Misaki. Misaki placed some vegetables in Aichi's bowl for him, to receive a glare from Kourin as she placed some meat in his plate bowl. Misaki decided to step down so things won't get too tense and Aichi won't feel too awkward. Kourin on the other hand, decided that until the mystery of why Misaki left with Aichi was solved, she wouldn't let up and placed some more vegetables in Aichi's bowl. Morikawa was irked that Kourin kept ignoring him while attending to Aichi and decided to place some vegetables in Kourin's bowl. Not only did Kourin not thank him, she placed the vegetables back in his and told him to stop irritating her. Morikawa got so insulted that he challenged Aichi to a cardfight for 'his' Kourin.

Just as Aichi was about to politely decline, his eyes burned bright pink and he grunted, "You'll regret this."

Everyone was so shocked at Aichi's sudden hostility and Emi, Misaki and Shizuka all got extremely worried. Why did I have to think his Psyqualia wouldn't come back to create trouble? Misaki though in vain frustration.

Aichi and Morikawa moved to the living room and everyone moved there to watch. Since everyone had also pretty much finished their meals, Shizuka decided to clear the table while Aichi played. From what she heard from Misaki about this 'Psyqualia', Morikawa was going to be badly embarrassed after playing Aichi in this state.

As the battle progressed, Aichi could not find a Grade 2 to ride to and was stuck with a field of Grade 1s and had already dealt 4 damage to Morikawa. Morikawa had a Grade 2 already but still could not deal more than 3 damage. And even as he rode his Grade 3, he only managed to deal another damage which placed Aichi at 3 damage and Morikawa at 4 damage.

"Final Turn!" Aichi declared and drew. He rode to 'Blaster Blade' and retired Morikawa's 'Intercept' unit. With that, he finished Morikawa off.

"Y-you… H-how… W-what?" Morikawa stuttered, unable to comprehend how Aichi had defeated him with only a Grade 2. Just as Aichi kept all of is cards, he collapsed.

~Enter Cray World Dreamscape~

A/N: And I'll leave the chapter at that for you guys to ponder what'll happen next! Once again thanks for all your support! What will happen now that Aichi's in Cray again? And some ideas for you guys to think about: would you guys want bonus chapters for an EmixKamui Fanfic? And could Morikawa actually get Kourin? XD And maybe you guys could contribute some ideas if you want some bonus EmixKamui chapters? C


	20. More Truths Begin To Unfold

Chapter 20: More Truths Begin To Unfold

"Oh…" Aichi grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. "Am I here again? Ow my head…" Aichi immediately remembered his last visit here and turned around. Seeing no one around, he heaved a sigh of relief. Then, why am I here? Aichi thought as he got his bearings and started walking around. Come to think of it, I haven't actually explored around Cray before… Hmm… Aichi realised and decided to head towards some trees in the horizon.

"i hope I don't run into Blaster Dark or anyone… I'd get screwed real quick and I don't think Blaster Blade will be here soon enough. Gah! He's Jonathan, so I'll just call him that! But then I'm kinda used to calling him 'Blaster Blade'… And he did already tell me the name of 'Blaster Dark', his brother, but it's just awkward to use their names right now! This is really irritating! And why am I talking to myself?" Aichi stopped in mid rant, realising it was kind of crazy for him to have done that. I think Psyqualia might also be affecting my mental state. Aichi thought kind of hysterically.

So instead of questioning his mental state any further, Aichi decided to get exploring and stop thinking too much. Hmm, I wonder if I'll meet any more 'units' around. I would like to meet 'Soul Saver Dragon' and see what he does on Cray. And is Gallatin actually blind? Let's try finding him and find out. Wonder where they might be? Aichi pondered and continued his aimless search.

After what seemed like half an hour of walking around, Aichi decided to rest. The forest in the horizon never seemed to get closer yet his feet were getting tired and sore. Why am I not getting any closer? This is so irritating! Aichi mentally ranted. Aichi decided to sit down and rest. Just then…

~Real World~

"Aichi!" Emi shrieked and rushed over to her brother's side.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked as she rushed out from the kitchen.

"He just kinda passed out. Did I do that?" Morikawa asked, a little worried and a little shocked at the same time.

"No, you didn't! Oh wow…" Kamui groaned and facepalmed. What a thick head! He mentally exclaimed.

"It's Psyqualia isn't it?" Kai asked nonchalantly, arms folded.

Oh, so that's what it is… Miwa thought in sudden realization. "Wait, didn't he control or suppress that power already?" Miwa asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm not sure either, I mean he was fine two days ago, but then it just came back again yesterday." Misaki shrugged, worrying for Aichi's wellbeing.

"I was hoping I didn't have to use this power ever again." Ren's usually cheery tone became low and cold. His eyes flared pink and he said, "Aichi's in trouble!"

~Cray World Dreamscape~

"Hah! I could never beat you now could I?" Jonathan chuckled as the tip of a wooden blade touched his chest.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I've deprived or gotten worse you know!" Gallatin laughed and put down his wooden blade.

"Man I'm exhausted!" Jonathan panted and immediately jumped back up to his feet. "Aichi!"

"Kid's in trouble again? Is it Michael?" Gallatin's smile dropped to a frown.

"I can't tell. Aichi! Behind you!" Jonathan shouted as if Aichi could somehow hear him.

~Real World~

"Ren! What's wrong!" Misaki cried out and worriedly eyed Aichi.

"No, Aichi! You gotta be fine!" Emi cried as she knelt down beside her unconscious brother.

Like Jonathan, Ren called out to Aichi as if Aichi could hear him, "Aichi! Watch out!"

~Cray World Dreamscape~

Weird, who's telling me to watch out behind me? Aichi thought and turned around. "AH!" Aichi screamed and shut his eyes.

A/N: Since it seems you guys want some EmixKamui chapters, I think I'll leave this cliffhanger here for a while then… :D Who could be attacking Aichi? Would he survive? Could this attack allow Psyqualia to reign free? What are your thoughts and comments about this? Do mention them in your reviews! Thanks for all of your support guys (and girls)! C


	21. An Apology To All My Readers

A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't an update. I feel I have to apologise for not posting a new chapter in a long time. I was trying to write a bonus KamuixEmi chapter but I sorta gave up after a while cause I just couldn't get a good enough back story out. I'll continue writing my original Fic and postpone the bonus chapters. Apologies for the really big delay in update. As much as I enjoy reading your reviews, actually I LOVE reading all of your reviews! But sometimes I get the writers block and I'd really appreciate some help from you guys! I mean this is a Fic, which means it should turn out how we want, so throw in some ideas and let the Fic go how you guys want! thanks for all your support again. And to those who have been backing me since I started this Fic, A BIG THANK YOU ALL and I'M REALLY SORRY! ~" And I may not get another chapter out until perphaps in a couple of weeks cause I'm kinda pre-occupied with Black Op 2… HEEHEE! ~" So once again, SORRY EVERYONE! Don't hate me or stop supporting my Fic!


	22. A Not So Nasty Surprise

Chapter 21: A Not So Nasty Surprise

~Cray World Dreamscape~

Crack! A whip lashed past Aichi's face and left a dent on the ground beside him.

"What?! Oh man! Who?!" Aichi half stuttered, half screamed as his eyes adjusted to the figure before him.

"Hee hee! Gotcha good didn't I?" The mysterious figure giggled before turning around and exclaiming, "AH! I totally forget about Pongal! Darn, too much fun is a bad thing!" And with that this mysterious figure rushed off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Wha…?" Aichi scratched his head as he tried to make out who the figure was from a distance. "Aichi!" A voice called out from somewhere.

"Eh?" Aichi turned his head and saw Blaster Blade a.k.a. Jonathan running towards him, worry written all over his face.

"So er, what's wrong this time Jonathan?" Aichi asked as he neared.

"I'm not sure. I sensed a presence that meant you ill intentions so I rushed here as soon as I can. Are you… Are you alright?" Jonathan explained and asked.

"Oh. Well, someone did just attack me, but she sounded a little girly… So I don't think it was Michael. But she said something strange. Something about forgetting Pongal. Oh, by the way, did you try to warn me just now? I mean when you sensed that presence? Cause I could hear someone calling me and telling me to watch out." Aichi blabbered, leaving Jonathan a little confused at what Aichi had just said.

After thinking about it and guessing some bits of what Aichi had said, Jonathan spoke up, " Well, I have no idea who that would have been… But I may… I think… It just might be… And yeah, I sorta did call out to you just now…"

"Huh? What are you talking about Jonathan? Could you please explain it to me?" Aichi asked, really puzzled and wanting to understand what Jonathan meant when he said all those.

Hmm, I wonder… Did she ditch her duties to come mess with Aichi? If she did… Jonathan thought deeply, completely missing what Aichi said.

"H-hey Jonathan! Did you hear me? Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out…" Aichi said, puzzled and extremely confused.

"H-huh? What did you say Aichi?" Jonathan stuttered as he snapped out of his trance.

"Well, I was just asking…" Aichi started, but his vision went black and his body felt heavy. H-hey! What's going on? Aichi thought in panic as he thrashed around a little.

~Real World~

"AH!" Aichi woke up with a start and bumped Emi off the bed.

"Oww…" Emi groaned as she got up from the floor, rubbing her bruised bum. "Aichi, what was that for?" She grumbled at Aichi.

"Hey, he didn't mean it Emi, take it easy!" Misaki consoled and Emi blushed.

"I guess I should be more sensitive to Aichi now more than ever, huh? Sorry Aichi." Emi apologised sincerely and somewhat embarrassingly.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Aichi moaned and groaned and suddenly shouted.

"You're at home! Where else could you be?" Misaki shouted right back, after being startled by by Aichi's sudden explosiveness.

"A-at home? Then what was, what was that dying feeling I felt?" Aichi's voice became a bare whisper, laced with fear.

Misaki immediately dropped the towel she was using to dab Aichi's forehead and pulled him into a tight embrace. This spontaneity surprised everyone else in the room except for Emi. Kourin was rather irked than surprised, but still surprised nonetheless. "It's alright Aichi. I'm here for you." Misaki whispered so that only Aichi could hear.

She held on tightly and Aichi could only nod softly after hearing what she said. Apart from feeling his head nod softly within her arms, she felt some moisture as well. Am I perspiring or is Aichi crying? Misaki wondered as she loosened her hold to look at his face. He appeared to have teared but stopped, since his face was only wet and no visible tears were streaking down his cheek.

Deciding that the two were going to need some time to themselves, she whispered something to Kamui. His ears perked up and his face turned red, before he nodded understanding what Emi needed him to do. "Hey everyone! Aichi's mom prepared desserts for us! C'mon, let's get some dessert! Misaki can take care of Aichi. Right Misaki?" Kamui shouted, his mood not in tune with the current situation.

Ren's mood changed as well and he squealed in delight, "Yay dessert! Kai! Let's go get some!" And with that he dragged a shocked Kai out of the room. Miwa clumsily followed Kai and nearly bumped into Morikawa who was rushing out of Aichi's room with Neiji and Eiji who were chasing a giddily happy Kamui out of the room. Kourin wanted to hang around but Emi cheerily dragged her out as well, unaware that Kourin had designs for Aichi as well. But alas, Emi would still prefer Misaki as a sister-in-law if her brother and Misaki ever got married in future anyway. She would never want a superstar sister-in-law…

A/N: And that's it for now… once again, sorry for such a late update. But better late than never right? ~" Hehe… Hope that after such a long wait, this chapter is worth the wait… If not, I promise I'll work doubly hard to get a next chapter up in two weeks time or so… Once again, keep those reviews coming in and I'll see you guys (and girls) in the next chapter! And thanks once again for all the support! :


	23. Some Time At Last

Chapter 22: Some Time At Last

**A/N 1: I feel I had to have a note at the beginning of this chapter so as to apologise for not post this up in the promised timespan. I am sincerely sorry that I was unable to keep to my promise, but with school reopening soon and the new year, more chapters will follow with (hopefully) better content as I grow a year wiser… ~" So now back to the story!**

After everyone cleared out of their room, Aichi stayed in Misaki's embrace for a little while longer before letting go. "Thanks Misaki…" Aichi mumbled as he sat there, unsure of what to do.

"You're welcome Aichi, but we're brother and sister, so it's only right that I'm taking care of you..!" Misaki said awkwardly. And as the words left her mouth, she felt like someone faraway had said those words and she was listening, to words which were not supposed to be, but rather be some words else. I love you Aichi! Misaki wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come. How would Aichi feel if I dumped this on him on? He needs his family and friends now more than ever, so I can't give him that unnecessary pressure…

Then, a thought crossed her mind and before she could stop them, the words came rushing out of her mouth. "When you 'kissed' me that morning, Aichi, why did you do it?" Misaki blurted. In the stunned silence to follow, Misaki immediately added, after registering what she'd said, "But it's okay if you don't want to say…"

Aichi was caught so off guard that he just stared into Misaki's eyes. Those beautiful eyes… And Aichi just kept on staring as words came together and fell apart in his head, as he tried to figure out what he should say…

~Cray World, Along Some Path~

"Wait till I get my hands on her… She'd better hope pongal didn't cause too much trouble in her absence. She knows best what damage Pongal cubs can cause yet she abandons those two newborns alone!" Jonathan muttered angrily under his breath.

"Hey Jonathan, even if Akane did leave those two cubs alone, you can't blame her. I mean, who likes being cooped up in a room with two little Pongal cubs, or any cubs for that matter?" Gallatin wondered as he heard Jonathan's not-so-soft muttering.

"But it's her job… She's trained to deal with that kind of boredom! I don't get why such a fun-loving girl would do such boring and tedious job in the first place. But she is good at doing what she does…" Jonathan muttered again.

"See, even you think it's boring. As fun-loving as she is, you can't deny that she doesn't have the love for the High Beasts. I mean, she knows only she can do what she does and she does it! But once in a while she comes out to have a little fun, will it kill anyone?" Gallatin half retorted and half reasoned.

Seeing the reason in that, Jonathan just shut his mouth for the rest of the journey back into town.

~Human World, Aichi's Bedroom~

As the words finally came together, Aichi opened his mouth, "Well, you were just lying there… And you looked so serene and beautiful in your sleep… And I didn't know what came over me… But I didn't mean to kiss you on the lips! It was an honest mistake when you got up so suddenly…"

Misaki blushed as Aichi said those things. Her heartbeat went up a couple of notches. Her palms and forehead and arms and legs and… Well, she just got sweaty all over… She was going to say something, but got cut off unexpectedly by…

~Cray World, Royal Beacon, Akane's Breeding House~

"Akane! Are you there?" Jonathan shouted from the front desk.

Shuffling footsteps could be heard as Akane made her way out. "Yes? Who is it?" Akane called out innocently, fearing the owner of that angry voice.

"You know who I am! We need to talk!" Jonathan bellowed when Akane finally came to the front desk.

"So what is it Jon?" Akane said jokingly as she tried to conceal her irritation of another telling off.

"You know why I'm here, and stop calling me that. I don't like nicknames… " Jonathan muttered as Akane couldn't help but giggle as her teasing found its mark.

"But I like calling you Jon! And I've been calling you that for years! Remember on one of your little birthday get-togethers? You even blushed when you told me you liked the nickname I gave you!" Akane squealed cheerily, forgetting the situation she was in.

Jonathan could only blush again as that embarrassing memory surfaced again and he fought down those feelings. "Don't change the subject!" He tried to bellow angrily but it ended in him sounding a little cheery.

"I'm really sorry alright? I didn't mean to leave those cubs alone, but its boring to be cleaning up their messes eve minute of the day!: Akane pleaded, unaware of the affection rising within Jonathan, from back when he was a child.

**A/N 2: Hope it wasn't too disappointing that it was only just Akane messing around Kaixing and Tsukuyomi-chan! XD Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I wrote this early in the morning, rushing, to get another chapter up for you guys to read and possibly enjoy. Some food for thought too!What do you think cut Misaki off? And could Jonathan seriously have had feelings for Akane a long time ago? And I hope you guys like this way of cliffhangers! Till the next chapter guys! And A BLESSED MERRY CHRISTMAS to all, may you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


	24. Distractions, Side-tracking and Not Keep

Chapter 23: Distractions, Side-tracking and Not Keeping on Task

~Cray World, Royal Beacon~

"But it's your job! Why did you take it up despite knowing that it will be dry?" Jonathan stated, unable to do it sternly.

"You and I both know why I took this job! You won that bet! And I am a person of honour!" Akane defended herself, tearing.

"I never wanted you to win because everyday I had the same fear that you weren't coming back! But then you even got yourself promoted! You've done so much to help the Royal Paladins, then so must I! I only made the bet because I thought it would prevent you from getting hurt!" Akane continued, tears forming a steady stream down her face.

"I-I know what I said back then but… But you can still help in other ways! I know you love the high beasts, but why a breeder?! Why not a trainer?!" Jonathan asked, feeling intense discomfort seeing Akane crying.

"Because if you died in the field, if you died, then I would blame myself forever that the high beasts I train weren't good enough to help! If you died, I would rather die with you than to live without you! But I know you wouldn't want me to do something so foolish so I became a breeder!" Akane hollered as she sank to her knees sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry Akane… I didn't mean to… I just…" Jonathan stuttered as he was lost for words, as well as actions.

"Give her a hug and than say you're sorry." A cool voice came form the entrance.

Jonathan turned around and saw Gallatin standing there with a small grin on his face.

"What… You… I… She…" Jonathan stuttered even more and Gallatin shook his head before walking off.

Jonathan turned to Akane's bent form and knelt down in front of her. Akane looked up and wrapped her arms around Jonathan as she cried into his embrace. Jonathan slowly put his arms around her and whispered, "I'm really sorry Akane."

Then Gallatin flew right back in through the entrance and crashed into the shelves behind the counter.

Jonathan and Akane both got up immediately, unable to hide a blush, before rushing over to Gallatin.

"Ouch my back." Gallatin mumbled before passing out.

"No wake up! what happened? Who did this?" Jonathan shouted.

Then, a shadow loomed over the counter.

~Real World, Aichi's Bedroom~

Knock, knock.

"Could you leave us alone?" Aichi called out, a little annoyed.

"Aichi, it's urgent!" Ren serious and dark voice came form the other side of the door.

Misaki helped Aichi off the bed and guided him to the door. Aichi opened the door to see Ren standing there, eyes a pink flare.

"What is it, Ren?" Misaki asked, a little peeved at the intrusion.

"It's Gallatin. He just got smashed into Akane's breeding house." Ren explained.

"Oh no! But what can we do Ren?" Aichi asked with hope that he may have an idea.

"I don't know Aichi, I don't know. But I just hope Blaster Blade and Akane will be alright." Ren said, his voice returning to it's normal cheery tone, with the pink flare dying out.

"Jonathan and Akane are there? Who attacked them?" Aichi asked, forgetting no one else knew about Blaster Blade's real name.

"Who's Jonathan?" Ren asked, scratching his chin.

"Is that Blaster Blade's real name, Jonathan?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Er, yeah. It is." Aichi said, amazed at how Misaki put 2 and 2 together so quickly…

**A/N: Here's another chapter guys! Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for all your reviews! Once again, keep those guesses coming! Who attacked Gallatin?! Find out in the next (exciting) chapter! :D**


	25. New Allies And A New Revelation

Chapter 24: New Allies and A New Revelation

~Cray World, Royal Beacon~

"Dammit." Jonathan grumbled and placed a hand on his blade's hilt. He spun around, drew his blade and wore a face on grimace.

"Take it easy lads!" The giant bellowed and chortled heartily.

"Oh… You guys are still at it huh?" Jonathan grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Heh, he wanted to keep at that lad." Gigantech Charger (a.k.a. Domhnall) guffawed and bent over his large hammer.

"What did Gallatin want to keep at?" Akane asked, really, extremely lost.

"Gallatin was sparring with Domhnall the other time and challenged him to a duel of sorts. To see who could jump the other person more. I was keeping score, but it got too messy." Jonathan explained and picked Gallatin off the ground and continued, "Last time Domhnall got the drop on Gallatin like this, he was out for days."

"Hahaha! But the lad's got spirit! He doesn't want to give up though he knows he'll never beat me!" Domhnall guffawed some more. Then he got jabbed in the stomach and doubled over.

~Real World, Corridor Outside Aichi's Bedroom~

"Ren, you have to find out what's happening!" Aichi urged Ren.

Ren closed his eyes and concentrated. Taking deep and slow breaths, he opened his eyes. Without the pink glow of Psyqualia. "Sorry Aichi, no more for now!" Ren shrugged cheerily.

"If someone is daring enough to attack Gallatin in the Royal Paladin territory, it's gotta be bad. I need to go there." Aichi declared and willed Psyqualia from within him.

"Aichi, you haven't controlled the power yet! I don't think should try to use it…!" Misaki warned but the pink flare shone brightly in his eyes.

"We need to go now! Picture your vanguard on the planet Cray. Now become the vanguard!" Aichi called out and a bright light engulfed the trio.

~Planet Cray, Open Field Somewhere of Royal Paladin Territory~

"Blades of Courage, Aichi!" Aichi called out, appearing in a rather blue full body armour. The chest plate was studded with mini spikes along the shoulders of the plate. An insignia of crossed blades was printed on the front. Twin jagged blades were slung across his back. A single, short pike was on the helmet donned on his head.

"Battle Mage of Compassion, Misaki!" Misaki found herself calling out, as she appeared in a pale pink mage's robe. Flowers decorated the entire robe, with some larger then others, forming a sort of shoulder guard. Misaki found a long staff in her hand, vines coiled tightly around its entire length. Her hair was tied into two ponytails that flowed elegantly over her shoulder.

"Knight of Deceit and Betrayal, Ren!" Ren called out stepping out of the light the last in a dark purple full body light armour. The vest was streaked with lightning, with ends extending off the vest itself. Dagger slots on each side of his waist fitted with a small dagger each. An insignia of a black lion head was printed across the chest, over the pop-out lightning streaks.

Ren spoke up first after a stunned silence. "Why am I the Knight of Deceit and Betrayal?"

"I honestly don't know Ren. You pictured the vanguard." Aichi said shrugging before turning to Misaki. Seeing her in that costume made his jaw drop.

"W-wow… You look amazing Misaki." Aichi blurted before he even realised words were coming out of his mouth.

"Eh, thanks Aichi." Misaki accepted the compliment with a bright red blush. That's the first nice thing he's said since Psyqualia came back, she thought to herself.

"I still don't get how we got here like this, Aichi. I wasn't able to do this with my Psyqualia." Ren half whinnied, half stated.

"I'm not sure either Ren, but I don't think Psyqualia is all bad now." Aichi said admiring his armour and blades.

"Yeah, it might be all bad if Aichi gains control of it!" Misaki agreed, running her hands through her two ponytails.

"Well, you guys don't have an odd name and costume!" Ren complained, "And kinda useless weapons too!" Ren drew his daggers and twirled them around clumsily.

As the two daggers clattered to the ground, the cling sound reminded Aichi of why they had come to Cray, despite it being an accident.

"We need to get to the Royal Beacon now!" Aichi said, unaware of how he knew the name of Akane's breeding house.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Hope the content wasn't too disappointing after such a long wait. Been really busy with school nowadays so future chapters would possibly be longer but updated less often. Thanks again for supporting and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	26. The First Battle

Chapter 25: The First Battle

~Planet Cray, Open Field Somewhere off Royal Paladin Territory~

"Yeah, let's get going guys!" Misaki urged and everyone started running.

Then Ren stopped, looked to Aichi and wondered, "Which way is the 'Royal Beacon' again?"

Aichi then stopped in his tracks and scratched his chin, with Misaki and Ren both looking at him expecting an answer. Images rushed through Aichi's mind as Psyqualia welled up through his body.

"Argh!" Aichi shouted as Psyqualia backlashed and left him with a new set of abilities. The first, he is now discovering, is the ability to locate people he is connected to.

"Aichi are you okay?" Misaki gushed as Aichi stumbled a few steps back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to keep moving till we reach the border for the Royal Paladins territory. Then from there, we'll make it back easily to the Royal Beacon." Aichi explained and started ahead.

Ren and Misaki followed wordlessly. After one 'Earth' hour had past, they still could not see the border in the horizon.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Aichi?" Ren asked as he took a seat on a nearby rock and caught his breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Shouldn't be more then another hour's walk from here. But we should take a break for now." Aichi explained and sat down on the soft breezy grass.

Misaki sat down close to Aichi and Ren stretched his sore legs from the rock.

"Aichi, how are we going back home?" Misaki asked, fear and uncertainty creeping into her voice. Ren sat straight up as it also occurred to him they had no idea how they were going back home.

"Well, I don't know guys. But I believe we'll get home somehow." Aichi reassured them. not sound too convincing.

"Then we'll have to stick together until we get home then." Ren said, stretching out his sore legs again.

"Well, well, well. I nearly couldn't recognise you with that silly costume!" A dark and sinister voice came from all around.

Aichi jumped to his feet and drew his blades. It didn't occur to him he had never wielded blades before, but it just felt natural wielding them now. Misaki got up and readied her staff, unsure of what she was going to do if they went into battle. Or if she could cast spells or something to help. Ren held his daggers tightly as he turned all around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Hahaha! You think with those wimpy weapons you have a chance of beating us?" The sinister voice continued, as a few shadowy figures appeared from thin air. One looked like a dragon, another looked like, well, a human wielding a spear or javelin and the last one with a blade over his shoulder.

"So we meet again Aichi Sendou." Michael greeted with a smug grin and readied his blade.

"Isn't that Blaster Dark?" Ren asked, worry creeping on to his face.

"Yeah, I mean no. I mean his name is Michael and 'Blaster Dark' is sorta like his 'title'. Why am I doing an introduction before battle?" Aichi blabbered and lowered his blades for a second.

In that split second, Michael charged forward and swung his blade fiercely at Aichi, signaling the other two to attack as well. Jackson, also known as 'Blaster Javelin, and Dracul, also known as Phantom Blaster Dragon, charged forward with their weapons. Jackson drove his Javelin into Ren's chest but Ren instinctively ducked and swung his dagger in a wide arc towards Jackson's mid-section.

"Good dodge and nice try!" Jackson taunted as he backstopped and avoided the dagger.

Dracul charged at Misaki with his double-sided spear and lunged his spear forward. Misaki held out her staff hoping something would happen, and then, a force field blossomed from the staff and covered Misaki fully. The spear jabbed at the force field and the force field held for a moment, before deflecting the spear backward.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Dracul roared angrily and swung the spear to the right and the force field, with Misaki still inside, skidded to the side, tossing Misaki inside the force field. As soon as the force field came to a stop, it disintegrated and Misaki collapsed on the floor.

Just as that was happening, Aichi was exchanging blows with Michael.

"You aren't too bad with blades!" Michael commented as he thrusted his blade, only to be parried by Aichi crossing his twin blades.

"Hmph! I'm not a pushover you know!" And just as Aichi said that, he heard a 'Thump!' coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Misaki on laying on the ground, unconscious.

"No!" Aichi screamed as he pushed Michael's blade back and ran towards Misaki. Dracul saw him coming and readied his spear. He swung it fiercely at Aichi, expecting to knock Aichi out as well. But at the very last instant, just as the spear was about to swipe Aichi in the mid-section, Aichi jumped up and ran along the length of the spear.

"Arr?" Dracul grumbled in confusion as Aichi finally leaped off the other end of the spear and drove both his blades into Dracul's head. Of course, Aichi didn't know that Dracul had really tough and hard scales, so it came as surprised to Aichi when his blades cracked the scales of Dracul instead of piercing straight through them. Although the cracked scale was not devastating, it still hurt and Dracul reared back.

"Misaki!" Aichi called as he kneeled beside her. She was breathing, but it was weak.

"Please Misaki! Wake up!" Aichi screamed as tears rolled down his face. "I'll make you pay! I'll make all of you pay!" Aichi growled through gritted teeth.

Aichi got up and faced Dracul. Michael stood to the side to watch this battle, "This might be interesting."

Ren finally knocked out Jackson just as Aichi charged towards Dracul. He saw Misaki lying on the ground and rushed over to her, hoping he could be of some help to either her or Aichi.

"HYAAH!" Aichi roared as he slashed his blades at Dracul's spear continuously. Dracul could only parry the slashes and back pedal as Aichi drove him further and further. As Dracul was about to retaliate, he raised his spear just as he parried Aichi's slash. Seeing the opportunity arise, Aichi dashed forward with surprising speed and drove his blades into Dracul's right foot.

"WROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !" Dracul roared in anguish and pain as the blades pierced his scales and punctured raw flesh.

"That's it for now then. I don't think I can take two people on at once." Michael muttered to himself and summoned a dark spell that engulfed each of the Shadow Paladin units. Before Aichi could realise that they were retreating, thee dark veils that engulfed each unit disappeared and Michael's voice echoed all around, "This was just a test run, Aichi. Just a show. Next time, Next time you will not be this lucky."

Aichi growled at nothing and turned back to Misaki. Ren was checking her pulse and breathing, which were still rather weak. Aichi rushed to Misaki's side and Ren shook his head solemnly.

"Her breathing is really shallow, short breaths Aichi. Her pulse and heartbeat aren't really strong either. I'm no doctor but we may have to be prepared for the worst." Ren's voice a bare whisper, with fear of losing a friend on Cray with no way to get back.

"No. No! Misaki's stronger than this! She'll make it! W-w-w-we need to get her to a hospital or some medical attention! We need to get to Jonathan!" Aichi tried to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure Ren.

Tears formed a steady stream down Aichi's cheeks as he knelt down beside Misaki. "Please Misaki. Please don't go. I can't afford to lose you. Not here, not now. Wake up Misaki, wake up." Aichi pleaded and cried as he held on tightly to Misaki's hands

~Misaki's Subconscious~

Where am I? Misaki thought as she saw nothing but darkness around. She tried to speak but made no sound. Then, she heard a voice. A very familiar voice. That voice was laden with devastation and it was pleading. Pleading or Misaki to wake up. That is Aichi's voice! Misaki realised. but why can't I respond to him? Misaki felt helpless and lost, unable to speak or respond to that voice. Where can I be? Misaki asked herself, forcing her mind to focus. We were attacked, and then that dragon attacked… And… The dragon! It knocked me unconscious! So, am I in my own head now? So how do I get out of here, or wake up? Think Misaki, think! Misaki thought and thought as that devastated voice pleaded and pleaded.

~Planet Cray, Open Field Somewhere off Royal Paladin Territory~

"Misaki! You have to be alright! Please wake up Misaki!" Aichi cried. Over and over with words and phrases to this effect, he pleaded. Ren turned away, unable to bear seeing Aichi so devastated and seeing Misaki unconscious, possibly dying.

~Misaki's Subconscious~

Aichi! Misaki tried shouting. No sound was heard. What's all this darkness? Misaki wondered quizzically as she looked all around only to see an abyss of nothing. I need to get out of this darkness! Misaki thought determinedly as she guessed the only way out was if she got out of the darkness. She started walking, hoping that she'll be able to escape the darkness in the head.

~Planet Cray, Open Field Somewhere off Royal Paladin Territory~

Aichi sobbed uncontrollably as Misaki's pulse became even weaker with each passing minute, her breathing more ragged with each breath. Aichi hugged Misaki tightly in his arms as his tears flowed off his face on to her's and whispered so softly so that Ren won't hear him, "Please Misaki, I love you. I need you. Don't leave me please."

~Misaki's Subconscious~

As Aichi said those words, Misaki froze in her spot. He loves me? Misaki was overjoyed to hear that. It wasn't a one-way thing as she had thought. But how was she going t wake up and tell Aichi she loved him too? I love you aichi! I love you too! Misaki tried screaming, but no sound was heard. Misaki crumpled to the ground and cried. As the tears hit the ground, they immediately seeped into the ground. As the tears seeped into the ground, bits of darkness were being filled with light.

~Planet Cray, Open Field Somewhere off Royal Paladin Territory~

Misaki's eyes flickered open once. Aichi saw the movement and gripped her hand tighter. "Misaki wake up! Please!" Aichi pleaded and prayed.

Her eyes flickered open again, this time with tears flowing out before they closed again. "Misaki." Aichi said the name like a prayer, hoping she would wake up.

Misaki's eyes opened a third time and stayed open as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Misaki! You're awake!" Aichi gushed and pulled Misaki into an embrace. Ren turned around to see, rather hear, Misaki's soft sniffling.

"Aichi, your voice, it brought me back. Thank you Aichi! Misaki whispered into Aichi's embrace and then added, "Thank you for not giving at on me."

"I'll never give up on you Misaki. You mean too much to me for me to give up. And I… I… I…" Aichi started but stammered to a stop.

Misaki pushed herself out of Aichi's embrace and pecked his cheek, "You love me don't you? I heard you Aichi, I love you too."

Aichi blushed red as Misaki kissed his cheek and then blushed even brighter red when she said those three words. Ren sat there, dumbfounded.

**A/N: And that concludes another (exciting) chapter! I know I haven't been talking about the 'romance' thing for some time already so now it's finally out in the open. Will anything be able to tear them apart? Are they going to keep it a secret from everyone else (including Kourin)? If they want to keep it a secret, will Ren be able to keep this secrets? And will Ren be against their relationship for whatever reason? Answers to these question and more in the next chapter! See you guys then and thanks once again for all your support! XD**


	27. Battle Repercussions

Chapter 26: Battle Repercussions

~Planet Cray, Open Field Somewhere off Royal Paladin Territory~

"Okay, this is the worst possible time for you two to have confessed with each other." Ren interrupted their 'moment' brusquely, "We are stranded on Cray, in the middle of nowhere, just beat off some bad guys and you two are going to start your relationship now?"

"Well, it just happened. So now we'll just keep it in check then!" Aichi reasoned, unsure of what he was saying.

"Keep it in check? Great! See? That's another problem right there! Not only do we you have to get us back home, keep us alive, now you'll have to keep your relationship in check too!" Ren shouted exasperatedly, accompanying this statement with unnecessary hand gestures.

"Hey, calm down Ren. Why are you getting all agitated?" Misaki asked, not seeing Ren's reason for being mad at the both of them.

"Yeah Ren, you're normally more collected than this." Aichi added, cocking an eyebrow.

After taking a few deep breaths, Ren spoke up, "Yeah, I'm sorry guys. I just... Well... I mean, we're stranded on Cray, just had to fight for our lives, I'm kinda feeling a little on edge now... Kinda unnerved too... I shouldn't lose my cool like I did just now. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's understandable Ren. Frankly speaking, I'm kinda unnerved too. I didn't even know I was able to run or jump like that. Nor did I know I knew how to fight with blades. We're all being put on edge right now so I understand how you feel." Aichi spoke calmly.

Misaki smiled at Aichi's maturity to reason with Ren instead of ignoring him or arguing back. He's grown so much since I first met him. Is that why I like him only now? Because he's grown up? Misaki thought in mild amusement as the trio set off for the Royal Beacon Once more.

~Planet Cray, Royal Beacon~

"Oomph!" Domhnall groaned as he recovered from the stomach jab.

"Aha! Gotcha didn't I?" Gallatin smirked as he dusted himself off.

"Aye. Good one lad." Domhnall chuckled as he patted Gallatin on the shoulder.

"Could you two NOT wreck my shop?" Akane hollered just as...

~Planet Cray, Outskirts of Royal Paladin territory~

"Hey, isn't that a guard post or checkpoint or something?" Ren asked as he spotted a little building ahead.

"Sure looks like it." Misaki echoed in relief, as her legs were getting sore from all the walking, and the near-death experience.

"Alright, let's go take a look then!" Aichi decided and jogged up ahead while the other two followed slowly behind.

"Hey, is this a checkpoint or something?" Aichi asked the person at the counter of the building.

"As you can very well see, yes, yes it is." The person at the counter scowled, looking up from a book.

"Well, er, how far is it to the Royal Beacon?" Aichi asked, unsure if this person would ask him to go look at a directory or pass another snide comment.

"See this road?" The person stood up and leaned over the counter to point at a stone path, "Just keep walking along it till you reach the main city square. There'll be signs there to guide you to your location."

"Em, thanks...?" Aichi scratched his head at the person's sudden friendliness as the person flashed him a smile and went to the book.

Misaki and Ren finally caught up, and Aichi told them what the person at the counter told him, without the snide comment.

"So we follow this path and get specific directions when we get there?" Misaki asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, I guess we'll get more help when we're closer to the main city." Aichi shrugged as the trio turned towards the path.

~Planet Cray, Royal Beacon~

BAM! Gallatin crashed into a shelf of display plaques just as Akane spoke up.

"What was that lass? I couldn't hear ya over the lad's loud crashing!" Domhnall guffawed as Gallatin rubbed his head sorely and stumbled out of the mess.

"**GET OUT! THE BOTH OF YOU GET OUT NOW**!" Akane shrieked at the top of her lungs till her face turned bright red and she started stumbling about due to a lack of oxygen.

Domhnall and Gallatin were so shocked they stalked out of the shop quietly. So quietly, that Jonathan had to blink and look around before he had realised they left.

"A-akane?" Jonathan breathed softly as he took one step towards her.

"Ah..." Akane grumbled before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Jonathan caught her neatly in his arms. What? The only thought going through Jonathan's mind as he tried to think of something else. Anything. Nothing came but 'What?'

~Earth, Aichi's house~

"What's taking Ren so long to get Aichi down?" Emi wondered out loud softly. I'd better go up and check. Emi thought and moved silently up the stairs.

"Aichi?" Emi whispered as she saw the open door of Aichi's room, "Ren? Misaki?"

Where are they? How did they leave the house? Through the window? Emi thought as she rushed to the window to search for signs of exit. But the window isn't even open!

Where are they? What's going on? Emi panicked as she found no signs of exits made by Aichi, Misaki or Ren.

~Planet Cray, Road to Royal Paladin Main Square (RP Main Square)~

"Hey, how much time do you think has passed on Earth?" Ren asked all of sudden, breaking the silence that Aichi and Misaki were walking comfortably in.

"How would we know?" Misaki replied, a little annoyed that Ren interrupted their golden silence.

"Well, what if we're gone for like hours? Or days? Or even weeks? Or months? Or even for years!" Ren stated, voice rising, urgency and anxiety increasing in his voice.

"Ren has a point Aichi." Misaki agreed solemnly as she thought of the possible years she might have missed.

"I don't think too long has passed. And even if a long time has passed... Well... It... I just know a long time hasn't passed yet." Aichi stuttered as he tried to convince himself that they were only away for a short time.

"But what if, just what if, we're gone for a long time?" Ren asked nervously, "I don't want to be a kid while everyone else is already grown up."

"Yeah Aichi, what if we're still kids while everyone else is all grown up?" Misaki added, after thinking deeply for a couple of minutes.

"No. I'm sure we won't be gone for that long. I just know it, alright guys? Trust me." Aichi said with a new resolve, not wanting to feel down about a problem which may not happen.

Ren and Misaki looked at each other unconvinced, before Ren hung his head low. Misaki turned to Aichi, looking for reassurance from him.

"Let's get to the Royal Beacon fast and hope that Jonathan can help us get back." Aichi suggested after some silence and Misaki and Ren nodded in agreement and the trio started along the path again.

~Earth, Aichi's room~

Beads of perspiration streamed down Emi's cheeks as she found no sign of Aichi. He's sick and unwell, Psyqualia's messing him up, where is he? Emi thought in panic.

Just as she turned around to leave the room, Kamui stood in the doorway, a gaze of puzzlement settled on her.

"Emi, where's Aichi? And what happened to Misaki and Ren?" Kamui asked as he took a step forward into the room.

"I… I don't… k-know…" Emi mumbled as tears of fear and worry streamed down her cheeks.

Kamui took hesitated steps towards Emi and placed one hand her shoulder. Emi wrapped her arms tightly around Kamui as she cried into his chest.

"Eh…" Kamui put his arms around her shoulder and Emi hugged him tighter.

**A/N: Well, I really don't know how to continue after this so I'll continue in the next chapter… Or possibly the start of my Bonus KamuixEmi chapters? And sorry for the late up date once again. Been really busy with first term exams and project work. If you guys feel that this chapter isn't up to my normal standards, please let me know. I was writing this in like a troubled and unfocused state. Like throughout that few weeks I couldn't focus properly and I can't find ways to improve this now even though I'm more focused. So once again sorry for the late update and the not-so-good quality chapter. See you guys in the next (exciting) chapter! XD**


	28. More Revelations and a Way Back

Chapter 27: More Revelations and a Way Back

~Cray, RP Main Square~

"Wow, this place is huge!" Ren gasped as he looked around at main square.

Elves, humans, animals and even giants filled the main city square. A fountain sat in the middle of the square, and in the middle of town, and stalls sat all around the square. There were a large variety of stall selling all sorts of knick knacks. Children toys, food stuff, grocery stuff and even a stall selling weaponry. There was a lively buzz in the square and everyone seemed friendly. Seemed.

"Erm, excuse me?" Aichi tried asking a passing merchant for directions. He, or it, grunted disapprovingly, ignoring Aichi and continuing on his, or its, way.

"Lemme try Aichi." Misaki smiled and asked a passing group of 'children', "Hey, little kids, can I?…"

"Little kids?" The small group turned towards Misaki, "Who you calling 'little kids'?"

"Erm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Misaki muttered a soft apology.

"Hey, you don't have to get crabby about it!" Aichi interjected at their aggressive and somewhat violent reaction.

"Oh, we scaring your girlfriend punk?" The smallest of the group thundered, hands resting on his stowed blade.

"Y-yeah, back off. We don't mean any offense." Aichi stuttered a little at the outburst.

Each of the four in the group of 'little' people drew their weapons. The air turned cold with hostility. Patrons and merchants felt this chill in the atmosphere and turned to the unfolding conflict. An immediate dispersal of crowds around the two conflicting groups formed.

"Aichi," Ren whispered to Aichi, his voice getting higher with each word, "We might not want to get into a fight here."

"I know Ren, but if they want a fight, we give them one." Aichi said firmly, staring coldly at the smallest 'person' in the front of the group.

"Hmm. You've got backbone, I'll give you that much kid." The smallest figure spoke up as he charged forward with his blade.

"Hyaah!" Aichi roared as he drew his blades into a defensive stance.

Now, you must understand that this gang of mercenaries go around picking fights with anyone and everyone. Their leader, the smallest, ironically, is Samson. His right-hand man is named Gergo (pronounced Jer-go). He joined after he nearly died at Samson's hands after a duel. Though he joined at first to save his life, he is now a loyal right-hand man to Samson. Samson's left -hand man is Ricky. Ricky joined up when he messed with the duo. He could have and would have beaten Samson and Gergo, but decided to join up for 'thrills'. And the last member, whose name is a little out of place with this gang, Bobsy. He only joined up because he thought the trio were a group of samaritans when he mistook them terrorizing someone as helping that person. And even up till now, he's still dumb enough to think that fighting was to help others improve on their 'self-defense', as he calls it. Anyway, these four went around the Royal Paladin territory picking fights and terrorizing people they beat.

Clang! Sparks flew as the blades collided fiercely. Aichi pushed his blades forward, pushing Samson to stumble backwards.

"Hmph! Lucky. I'll get you this time kid!" Samson spat and charged again.

"No way!" Aichi growled through gritted teeth and help up his blades in a defensive position once again.

As Samson came up to Aichi, Aichi kept his position, right until the last moment…

~Earth, Aichi's Room~

Unbeknownst to Emi and Kamui, Kourin watched them from the doorway, worry for Aichi clearly written on her face.

As Emi calmed down slightly, she detached herself from Kamui and he let go a little reluctantly.

"Eh, thanks Kamui." Emi's voice a bare whisper as her turned burned bright red.

"Well. er, you're welcome Emi!" Kamui smiled awkwardly, a little disappointed that the moment ended so quickly.

"I can't lose Aichi, Kamui. He's my only brother a-and…" Emi started, slowly sniffling, on the verge tears.

"Hey. Listen Emi. Aichi will be fine! He's my Big Bro too and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, so nothing will! We just have to believe and trust in Aichi, okay?" Kamui said reassuringly, placing both hands on Emi shoulders and holding her firmly.

"Where's Aichi?" Kourin finally spoke up and revealed herself.

"Huh?" Emi and Kamui gasped in unison as they turned to see Kourin standing in the doorway.

~Cray, RP Main Square~

"Hah!" Aichi shouted and sidestepped, causing Samson to stumble.

"Why I oughta…" Samson growled and raised two fingers.

The rest of the mercenaries nodded to each other and rushed towards Aichi. Ricky led the arrowhead formation with Gergo to his right and Bobsy to his left. Side stepping Ricky, Aichi grabbed his right arm and flipped him into Gergo.

"Oomph!" Ricky and Gergo grunted as Ricky flew head-first into Gergo's abdomen.

Sticking out his leg in front of Bobsy, he tripped as he turned to see Ricky and Gergo.

"Argh!" Bobsy grumbled as he rolled along the ground.

"Wow…" Ren gaped as he looked wide-eyed at Aichi before turning to Misaki and staring more wide-eyed at Aichi again.

Wow, he stood up for me without hesitation. He does like me a lot huh? Misaki thought to herself as she blushed unconsciously.

"You guys okay?" Aichi asked as soon as he caught his breath.

"Yeah, but dude… Woah… Just like woah…" Ren said, voice soft and laced with amazement.

"Yeah Aichi, thanks." Misaki uttered as she looked to the ground, embarrassed her face was so red for no apparent reason.

"Are you okay Misaki? You don't seem okay." Aichi inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Argh…" The band of mercenaries sat up groaning, one by one.

"Back up guys!" Aichi ordered as he heard their groans and whirled around.

"Ergh…" They all moaned in unison as they got on to their feet.

Aichi breathed heavily, filling his lungs with air. Settling into a defensive stance, Aichi readied his blades in front of him. The four mercenaries stood up, breathless, arms dangling weakly. Bobsy tried to bring up his weapon but Samson slapped him down.

"I have never met anyone out of the Royal Paladin forces as skillful as you. I'm surprised that someone like you isn't in their forces. But you three don't seem like mercenaries for hire either." Samson speculated, thoughts floating around his head, "But whatever your group is, I want in. You three seem to have a goal, a drive, a direction. I'm tired of living life aimlessly and meaninglessly. But I never had a reason to find my drive in life. So, would you accept us as members of your group?"

"Give me a moment." Aichi replied suspiciously and he turned his backs to them.

There was a buzz in the spectating crowd, with this revelation.

"So, do we want to accept them guys?" Aichi asked Misaki and Ren, unsure of why they would need these mercenaries.

"Why do we need to?" Ren asked back, sharing the same uncertainty as Aichi.

"Well, we could just accept them so they'd stop terrorizing others." Misaki suggested seriously, "Or you could also strike a deal with them to leave here."

Just like Misaki to put others before herself, Aichi thought to himself. I guess one thing I like about her is her selflessness.

"Wait, what has them terrorizing others have to do with us?" Ren reasoned, breaking Aichi's train of thought, "I mean, we'll be out of here soon, hopefully, so why do we need to bother about them?"

"Misaki's right Ren, we should help the Royal Paladins as much as we can while we're here!" Aichi agreed wholly with Misaki's plan, but still unsure what they would need the mercenaries for.

"You're just siding with her 'cos you like her!" Ren whinnied and complained.

"H-hey! Stop that will you? Can you not tell the whole world about us?" Aichi retorted, peeved.

"Yeah Ren. We want some privacy till we sort everything out so stop announcing it to the world would you?" Misaki glared at Ren, sending a chill down his spine.

"Eh… Okay, I won't say a word about this anymore." Ren agreed timidly.

"And definitely do not tell anyone when we go back! Got it?" Misaki continued, hands on her hips, ice-cold glare staring into Ren's soul.

Ren nodded stiffly and turned to Aichi, eyes pleading for Aichi to do something.

Aichi turned around to face the mercenaries, scratched his head nervously before saying, "We eh… We accept you guys as allies. But we probably would not be getting into tussles often so…" Aichi's voice trailed off as he found himself at a lost for words.

"So there won't be more action? We get it. We look forward to working with you when some action arises." Samson nodded as the mercenaries bowed slightly to show their respect and gratitude.

~Earth, Aichi's Room~

"Erm, the thing is we don't exactly know where Big Bro went, Kourin." Kamui spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Shall I go get the others to go out and look for him? As well as Ren and Misaki?" Kourin asked, worry written on the creases on her forehead.

"N-no, that wouldn't be necessary Kourin, but thanks anyway." Emi quickly spoke up before she blew this matter up. And Shizuka does not have to know that her sick son, Aichi, went missing right in his own room.

"Well, we better get back down and cook up an excuse if they asked us why we were here for so sound." Kamui quickly suggested before Kourin could say anything else.

"Yeah, let's." Emi agreed and the two sauntered out of the room.

~Cray, RP Main Square~

"Though we could use your help now." Aichi mumbled incoherently as he remembered the Royal Beacon.

"What was that?" Samson asked, wearing a quizzical look on his face.

"Erm, I was asking, if you guys know where the Royal Beacon was." Aichi said, unsure if they would refuse to help them because Akane and Jonathan are part of the Royal Paladin forces.

"Follow me!" Bobsy said cheerily as the rest of the mercenaries stared wide-eyed at them.

"How do you even know of such a place?" Ricky asked him, words laced with suspicion.

"Truth to be told, I'm and undercover Royal Paladin agent. I was supposed to stop you guys if you went out of hand, but seeing as how you guys are helping these guys, and they don't seem bad, I don't see why I can't reveal my identity. Plus, I have to pick up my partner I left there with Akane." Bobsy said solemnly, "And my name is actually Oropher, not Bobsy."

The rest of the mercenaries stood speechless as Oropher started to the Royal Beacon. Aichi and the gang followed in stunned silence as the mercenaries lagged behind.

~Cray, Royal Beacon~

After a 5-earth-minutes, they reached the Royal Beacon.

"Here we are! The Royal Beacon!" Oropher declared, opening the shop door.

~Cray, Royal Beacon (Duh!)~

"Hey, Akane?" Oropher asked into the shop.

"Hey, she's er, unavailable right now." A male's voice replied.

"Jonathan?" Aichi asked, recognizing the voice.

"Oh, is that you Aichi, come in!" Jonathan called out, as the trio and Oropher entered the shop.

"What happened to Akane?" Oropher questioned as soon as he saw her in his arms.

"She just passed out after shouting at Gallatin and Domhnall." Jonathan blurted, still in somewhat shock.

"Oh." Oropher said monotonously.

Everyone else just stood wordlessly in awkward silence.

After about ten minutes of silence, Aichi finally spoke up, "Jonathan, how can my friends and I get back to earth?"

"Oh. Well, there might be a mage in the High Towers who can help you. If you don't mind, I'll bring you guys there after Akane regains consciousness?" Jonathan said, suddenly realizing that Aichi was on Cray, and he had not noticed that when they first walked in.

"Sure, we got time!" Aichi gratefully accepted Jonathan's proposal.

"But, er, how much time has passed on earth? Do you know Jonathan?" Misaki asked, wanting that out of the way as soon as possible.

"I don't think you guys have been gone for long, but we'd better get you to the High Towers as soon as we can." Jonathan replied, his voice laced uncertainty.

~Earth, Aichi's House~

"Emi, where are Aichi, Misaki and Ren?" Kourin persisted as they went down the stairs.

"I really don't know Kourin!" Emi struggled to keep her voice level and calm.

"Yeah Kourin, we went up there and they were already gone!" Kamui stepped in to defend Emi again.

"Are you saying they've been 'missing' from half an hour ago?" Kourin kept persisting.

"I really don't know!" Emi's voice climbed as the words came out and her hands started trembling.

"Hey, Emi already said she doesn't know so leave her alone would you, Kourin?" Kamui growled as he held Emi's hand tightly.

~Cray, Royal Beacon~

"Ehh?" Akane's eyes stirred as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Oh, you okay Akane?" Jonathan asked as Oropher wanted to say the same thing.

"Huh? What happened?" Akane mumbled incoherently as she rubbed her eyes.

"You don't recall?" Jonathan asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, well… **OMIGOSH MY STORE! ** I have to clean up! Please leave until I'm done, thanks!" Akane freaked out as she remembered the damage Gallatin and Domhnall did to her store.

"We could help…?" Oropher offered, but Jonathan interjected, "Let's leave her to her work guys. I'll bring you guys to the mage now, I guess."

**A/N: And that concludes another (exciting) chapter! Sorry again for the slow update. This is a very long chapter and I sincerely apologise for not getting this up sooner. Anyways I have a bit of a new segment I wish to add at the end or beginning of every chapter, and that is to have same extra interactions between the characters in the Fic, outside the Fic. I guess I'll call this segment #YOLOright? So basically I'll just let the characters chat with one another outside the Fic and with me. And if you wish to be part of this segment, like talk to the characters, you can too! Just drop me a review or PM and you can look forward to being featured in this new segment! So now, #YOLOright?**

#YOLOright?

Aichi: So erm, hi? I really don't know why he wanted to put this segment here? So I don't know what to say.

Emi: Hi! Pardon my brother, he's a little slow at times.

Aichi: H-hey!

Emi: Don't deny it Aichi! You are slower at times!

Misaki: Don't tease him Emi!

Emi: Oh hi Misaki! You're here too?

Misaki: Mmhmm. Wonder what'll happen here from now on?

Emi: Yeah, I mean I'm getting bored already.

Aichi: Erm, so goodbye then?

Emi: Hey! Don't you think this is a little TOO short?

Aichi: But what else can we say? I mean, really.

Kai: Well you could always talk about what's going on in the Fic? Or your opinions and views about what's going on? And why am I even here?

Kourin: Yeah Kai's got a point there.

Aichi: Woah woah. Why is everyone here all of a sudden?

Emi: The more the merrier Aichi!

Kourin: Hey Aichi, when do you intend on coming back, to earth, that is?

Aichi: Erm, hopefully by the next chapter? I don't know… Why do you want to know?

Kourin: I'm kinda missing you.

Misaki: *glare*

Aichi: Erm, can we stop the segment now?

Me(author): And that's it! See you guys next time! Characters and reader alike… Erm… Yeah… LOL!


	29. The Way Back

Chapter 28: The Way Back

~Cray, RP Main Square~

"I don't really know what you mercs are doing with Aichi, but you better not stir up any trouble at the High Towers you got it?" Jonathan addressed the mercenaries strictly.

"Yeah, we'll behave ourselves." Samson shrugged nonchalantly.

"Aichi, why did you…?" Jonathan ranted silently as the mercies continued fooling around as they headed for the High Towers.

~Cray, High Towers~

"Alright we're here!" Jonathan announced, as they arrived at a tower that seemed to cut into the sky.

"Alright! Let's go! Erm, wait which floor is this mage on again?" Aichi asked Jonathan.

"At… The very top…" Jonathan admitted sheepishly.

"So how are we going to get up there?" Misaki asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, we'll just take this elevator that leads right up to the top!" Jonathan answered in a bet-you-thought-we-were-taking-the-stairs-tone.

"That's convenient…" Misaki said awkwardly.

"Yeah, but it won't be able to take so many of us… So we'll have to make two trips. Unless the mercs stay here." Jonathan suggested icily towards the mercenaries, not trusting them yet.

"Sure we'll stay here. We got no business up there anyways!" Samson waved the hostility away and shrugged.

"Hey, you guys stay out of trouble okay?" Aichi addressed the mercs sternly, "I don't want you guys to be locked up or something when I come back. Got it?"

"Sure thing man! We'll stay outta trouble." Samson agreed honestly and solemnly.

"Alright then, let's go." Jonathan addressed Aichi, Misaki and Ren.

As Aichi, Misaki and Ren got on the elevator, Oropher followed along.

"Eh, I'll need you to watch them just in case, er, Oropher." Jonathan ordered Oropher as he stepped on the platform.

"Oh, eh, okay." Oropher said weakly, wanting to see the mage as well as ask a favour of him (or her). But he couldn't argue against a higher authority, could he?

~Cray, Mage's Chamber~

"Okay, we're…" Jonathan stopped as he saw the state the chamber was in.

Shelves were knocked over, books were strewn everywhere, and the centre magic crystal was lying on the floor instead of floating in the centre of the chamber.

"What happened?…" Jonathan muttered to himself as he examined the mess.

"Jonathan, this isn't how this chamber is supposed to look like right?" Aichi asked worriedly as he examined the unnatural mess.

"No. It isn't." A dark and sinister voice emanated from somewhere in the mess.

"Alright! Who's there?" Jonathan challenged as he readied his blade.

Aichi, Misaki and Ren readied their weapons as well. Then, a pile of books started shifting.

~Earth, Aichi's House~

"Emi, are you not telling me something?" Kourin pressed fiercely as they rejoined the group downstairs.

"**NO!**" Kamui shouted as he lost his cool, "She's said it so many times now! She doesn't know where Aichi or Misaki are! Stop pressing her!"

Everyone turned towards Kamui sudden outburst. Kourin glared hotly at Kamui but didn't say anything just yet.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't know where Aichi and Misaki are' Kamui?" Miwa asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Erm… I… It's…" Kamui stuttered as Emi grabbed on to his arm tightly, making him turn around to face her shaking her head.

"He means they're missing. What else could he mean." Kai said nonchalantly.

"Is that it?" Miwa asked, a little surprised that Aichi and Misaki went missing, and then remembered Ren as well.

"I er…" Kamui stuttered as Emi turned and ran back up the stairs.

Kamui turned and followed her as well. Kourin was about to follow them as well when Kai got off his seat and grabbed her.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Kourin shouted in shock as she struggled from his grip.

"Y-yeah! Let her go Kai! How dare you grab Kourin like that!" Morikawa leaped off his seat and shouted.

"Don't disturb them you hear me?" Kai said coldly and relinquished his grip.

Getting back in his seat beside Miwa, Kourin had no choice but to take a seat in the living room too. And Morikawa immediately sat himself right beside Kourin. As close as he could.

~Earth, Emi's Room~

As Emi sat on her bed, she cradled her head in her palms and let her tears flow down her cheeks. Apart from a soft sniffle, it looked like she was just sitting there with her head in the hands.

"Emi, are you…" Kamui started but stopped as soon as he heard her sniffles.

"Where's Aichi? Where's Misaki? I just got a sister and now I'm going to lose both my siblings?" Emi cried out as her clenched fists shook and her tears dripped to the floor.

"They'll come back! I know it! Aichi will definitely be taking good care of Misaki! You don't have to worry Emi!" Kamui reassured her as he put an arm around her shoulder and sat down beside her.

"You think so?" Emi spoke softly, seeking more reassurance from Kamui.

"I know so!" Kamui said firmly as he leaned in closer to Emi.

Emi wrapped her arms around Kamui as she hugged him tightly. Kamui was so surprised his arms just froze, hovering over her shoulders.

"Thanks Kamui. I needed that." Emi sniffled softly as she let go slowly. Kamui just sat there in shock as he let the moment pass him.

"Eh… Er… I… Welcome Emi…" Kamui stuttered uncontrollably as his face burned a bright pink.

"No, really. For comforting non-stop from just now, thanks Kamui." Emi smiled sweetly before hugging Kamui once more.

It's happening again! I can't waste it this time! Kamui thought in bliss as he wrapped his arms around Emi as well. Kamui couldn't be sure, but just as Emi broke off from the hug, Kamui felt her nudge herself against for a brief moment before letting go.

"You're welcome Emi." Kamui said as he reluctantly let go of Emi.

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 28! What do you guys think of bringing in Nagisa or whatever her name was, the pirate girl, between Kamui and Emi? I've had some suggestions but I don't feel it is too important as of now. What do you guys think. Also, I am probably gonna have a sequel to this involving the Season 3 characters like Naoki and Shingo. Or I might put oneshot bonus chapters about them in this Fic as well. I have some pairings for the Season 3 characters so hope you guys look forward to that. I am reaching the mid-point of this Fic right now, so the oneshots may come in soon as a teaser to the sequel. And I've decided to rename my new segment from "#YOLOright?" to "DooMKrusadeR's Chit-chat"! Reason for the name is that my Twitter is DooMKrusadeR and so is my IGN for my Xbox LIVE so… Do follow me on Twitter if you guys want to get updates on the progress on future chapters, although it may not come as often as daily, might be one a fortnight. So yeah, now to DooMKrusadeR's Chit-chat!**

DooMKrusadeR's Chit-chat:

Aichi: Well hi readers, it's only the second time this has been implemented and the name's been changed already.

Emi: Well the author's going through a phase!

Misaki: Yeah! I mean we are all falling love, I think he may have gotten a little love sick too!

Me: H-hey. Just 'cos it's supposed to be 'your' segment doesn't mean I can't join in okay? In fact, I have a challenger for Kai today.

Kai: Me? And please stop dragging me here. Gosh.

Me: Yeah his name is erm… Hold on let me check…

Kai: Who is it? I want to go already. Jeez.

Me: Hold on!

Aichi: Well… That's interesting. You got a challenger Kai.

Morikawa: WHAT?! Kai's got a challenger but the Great Morikawa hasn't?!

Kourin: Oh keep quiet! Aichi, why are still not back yet! Emi and Kamui aren't being very nice…

Aichi: What did you do Emi?

Emi: She was pressuring me! Kamui was only trying to help me!

Kamui: Yeah! Emi and I weren't in the wrong! Kourin was stressing Emi out! She should be in the wrong!

Kourin: What? You were disrespecting me and I'm wrong Kamui?

Kamui: Y-yeah! You were stressing Emi out!

Me: HEY! Stop it you guys!

Kai: So who's the challenger?

Me: I'm still checking! I can't find him with you guys making so much noise! Argh…

Kai: Quiet down guys. I want to know ho my challenger is.

Me: Okay, he's Nightshade1712. You going to accept Kai?

Kai: I guess. Why not?

Me: Cool, oh by the way, I'll be bringing in some more of your crew like Naoki and Shingo. And I might bring in Suiko, Rekka, Mai and Asaka.

Naoki: Hey guys!

Shingo: You weren't supposed to say hi Porcupine Head!

Rekka: That's not very nice Shingo!

Shingo: Yes Rekka! Eh sorry Naoki!

Suiko: Rekka, Rekka, Rekka…

Rekka: What?

Shingo She's just got the cutest smile… Ah…

Mai: He is really starting to creep me out…

Emi: Mai you're here!

Mai: Oh Emi hi!

Aichi: Erm, there way too many people now so erm goodbye and see you guys next time!

Me: Whoops… I guess I let everyone in a little too soon huh? Well, a very small teaser if you could spot it and see you guys next time! Also, if you guys just want interactions amongst certain characters, leave a review and I'll try to put only those characters in. See you guys! Bye!


	30. A Little Detour

Chapter 29: A little Detour

~Cray, Mage's Chamber~

"Ergh… Who's there?" A soft voice came from the shifting pile of books.

"It's me, Jonathan." Jonathan replied, still not lowering his weapons.

The pile of books diverged from an emerging hand coming from the middle of the pile.

"Eh, you don't think you could help me out here?" The voice asked weakly.

"Alright, hold on." Jonathan said and cautiously moved forward, still holding up his blade with one hand as he reached over to the hand in the pile of books.

"Out you come!" Jonathan grunted as he pulled hard on the hand.

"Ow!" The person came tumbling out of the pile of books.

"Thanks for getting me outta there.. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe under all those books.." The short figure that emerged from the books gasped.

"What are you doing Sharon?" Jonathan questioned the assistant mage.

"Em… Well, Zenon left for something a while ago and he left me in-charge, so I decided to practice some spell-casting…" Sharon's voice trailed off in mid-sentence.

"And, let me guess, you messed up one spell and wrecked the entire place?" Jonathan cocked an eyebrow as he raised his voice slightly.

"Not **one** spell exactly…" Sharon admitted sheepishly as she grinned slightly.

"Oh my goodness…" Jonathan grumbled and facepalmed.

"Well Zenon did give me a few spells to work on…" Sharon smiled sheepishly.

"Erm, well guys… I don't think you guys can get back to Earth anytime soon…" Jonathan mumbled with his hand still on his face.

"H-hey! I've been practicing on my teleportation spells I'll have you know!" Sharon exclaimed defensively as she folded her arms, crossed.

"I don't know… I guess it's up to them? But I don't think they'd trust you too much either…" Jonathan shrugged.

"H-hey!" Sharon pouted and held her hands at her hip.

"Jonathan, I don't think we have a choice now… We need to get back to Earth as soon as we can…" Aichi stated honestly, "But then again…"

"Well, there you have it Sharon. We'll just wait for Zenon to come back." Jonathan shrugged, again, "Oh and do inform us when he gets back."

"Hey Aichi, Jonathan. I think we could give her a chance." Misaki spoke up.

"Yeah… I want to get back home soon guys…" Ren agreed softly with Misaki.

"I guess if they are fine with trying then so am I… I just thought that…" Aichi smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you got your chance Sharon. Please send them back safely **and** to the right place… I don't want them to be stranded halfway across the planet from home." Jonathan said seriously.

"Alright! I won't let you guys down!" Sharon cheered and ran off to get her necessary equipment.

"For your sake, I hope this goes well." Jonathan voiced as he went back to the lift, "I'll see you guys soon then?"

"Yeah me too. And I'll try to control my Psyqualia too!" Aichi agreed as Jonathan disappeared down the lift.

"Oh man I thought he'd never leave." A dark figure emerged from where Sharon had left to.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sharon!" Aichi called out as he readied his blades. Misaki held up her staff with both hands as Ren pulled both daggers from their slots.

"I am Sharon!" The figured smiled as it morphed back to Sharon.

"That wasn't funny you know." Aichi heaved a sigh of relief as he lowered his blades.

"It wasn't supposed to be!" Sharon morphed back into that dark figure and launched shard of ice at Aichi.

"W-woah!" Aichi reared back as the impact into his blades drove him a few steps back.

"Aichi, that isn't Sharon!" Misaki exclaimed as Ren took a step forward.

"No, it isn't." Ren said ominously as he brought his daggers to Misaki's neck.

"Ren! What are you doing?" Misaki screamed as the cold metal touch the skin on her neck.

"Ren! What's gotten into you!" Aichi shouted as he turned around and saw Ren taking Misaki hostage.

"Hmm?" The dark figure smirked at the unfolding events.

"My place is with the Shadow Paladins Aichi. My Psyqualia dictates that." Ren said cooly as he walked Misaki past Aichi beside the dark figure.

"Ah… So you're the legendary wielder of Shadow Psyqualia?" The figure mused.

"Yeah. But I've never heard of you before." Ren chatted calmly as he brought his daggers slightly away from Misaki.

"Well, I'm the Witch of the Cursed Charms, Edin." Edin introduced herself.

"Nice to finally meet you Edin. I have actually heard things about you." Ren smiled as he took a step back from Misaki with his daggers withdrawn.

"Such as?" Edin grinned, proud that she was known by such a legendary figure.

"That you're pretty stupid!" Misaki shouted and swung her staff at Edin and casted a cage spell.

"What's the meaning of this? Let me out! You think a measly cage can trap me?" Edin shouted, infuriated and insulted.

"No, but this can." Ren poked one of his daggers, through the gap in the magical bars, against her back.

"Ha! How's that supposed to trap me?" Edin's confidence sunk as she felt the cold metallic tip on her back.

"One false move and you'll get it." Ren challenged Edin as he held his dagger steady.

"Ren I'm sorry." Aichi apologised weakly.

"No, I should be apologising. I should have somehow indicated my plan to you." Ren apologised, still keeping his hand steady, "But, how did you know what I was planning Misaki?"

"I didn't. I figured you were up to something when you withdrew your daggers." Misaki grinned.

"Have you gained psychic powers by any chance?" Ren ask quizzically as he cocked and eyebrow.

"No!" Misaki smiled as Aichi turned away and smiled slightly.

Well, I guess maybe we can hide this from the rest if Ren can act 'natural' around us after we return. Aichi thought gladly.

"So, start talking witch." Ren ordered as he prodded his dagger against her back.

"About what?" Edin scoffed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How do we get back?" Aichi asked seriously.

"Well how did you get here?" Edin smirked.

"Well, I… Brought us here… By accident…" Aichi spoke hesitantly.

"If you brought them here, you can bring them back!" Edin scoffed at them again.

"Yeah, well how?" Aichi reiterated the fact he didn't know how.

"Just did what you do? Do whatever you did again!" Edin groaned, exasperated.

"Well… I got everyone to picture their Vanguards and then willed my Psyqualia from within me…" Aichi carelessly revealed the fact he also wielded the power of Psyqualia.

"Well then use that power to get you back! Don't you know anything in spells and witchcraft?" Edin whinnied in a very mocking tone.

"Er of course we don't-" Was all Misaki could say before Aichi willed Psyqualia from within him again and the trio teleported back to Earth.

The cage around Edin disappeared as soon as the trio disappeared.

"I have to report back to Michael. This kid is actually able to control his Psyqualia like Ren." Edin muttered to herself as she dreaded what Michael would do to her after receiving this news.

~Earth, Corridor outside Aichi's room~

A bright light flashed as three figures emerged from the light.

"Whoa!" Ren squeaked a little as he readjusted to the dim lighting in the corridor.

Emi and Kamui came out of Emi's room to investigate the 'squeaky' noise they heard.

"**AICHI!**" Emi squealed at the top of her lungs as she ran up and hugged her brother.

Everyone crowded upstairs after they heard Emi's screamed, even Shizuka. As everyone gathered around the trio, no one said a word. Even Shizuka was unsure of what to say, whether to reprimand them for 'disappearing' on everyone or be extremely relieved they were back.

Kourin finally broke the silence after two silent minutes, "Where were you guys?"

Aichi glanced at Misaki before turning to Ren. Misaki shrugged slightly and Ren put his palms up.

"Cray." Aichi said softly.

"Cray? Isn't that the planet where your cards 'live'?" Shizuka asked, extreme confusion written all over her face.

"I think it'd be easier if everyone gathered in the living room." Kai spoke up.

"Erm, yeah. Let's go downstairs. It's kinda cramp here." Aichi went down first, followed closely by Misaki and Ren and everyone else.

~Earth, Aichi's Living Room~

"Well, it's like this…" Aichi started his tale from moments ago when Ren informed Aichi of the danger at the Royal Beacon, to fighting Michael and his henchmen, to tussling with the mercenaries, to getting to the High Towers, to finally fighting Edin and getting back; intentionally leaving out the part where Misaki nearly died and the two confessed to each other.

"That's an interesting tale Aichi… I don't know what to say…" Shizuka was sitting beside her son, soaking in all the information he was dishing to everyone.

"I do." Kai stood up and turned to the door.

"Well, what is it?" Kourin snapped, still sour about a while ago.

"You need to rest up in case you go again. **When**, you go back." Kai stood near the doorway about to leave the house.

"W-when, Kai?" Aichi, Misaki and Ren asked simultaneously and shared a little smile amongst themselves.

"I don't think this is a one time thing Aichi. And next time, you should go prepared." Kai said and waved one hand before leaving the house.

"Well, I'd better go too…" Miwa scratched his head awkwardly after Kai's departure.

"Yeah and it's getting late we have to go too." Eiji and Reiji piped up.

"Guess I'm going home too…" Kamui said a little downcast.

Emi moved up to Kamui and whispered something in his ear. Kamui just smiled dreamily and left in a trance.

"H-hey wait up yo!" Eiji and Reiji hurried after Kamui.

Miwa left silently behind them.

"The Great Morikawa shall leave his top student to rest now." Morikawa declared as he got up to leave.

"You're anything but great. I… Guess… I'm leaving too then… You coming along Misaki?" Kourin got up and asked.

"Em… I… Well… Thing is… I live here now… So…" Misaki stuttered awkwardly as Kourin just gaped with her eyes wide open.

"Alright, bye Aichi! See ya soon! Hope you're better the next time to play more Vanguard!" Ren greeted cheerily, as if they never went to Cray or experienced all that they experienced there.

Kourin left still puzzled, with Ren and Morikawa.

"Well, I don't know what to make of your story now Aichi, but your friends are right. You do need to rest. Aichi, do you need help back to your room?" Shizuka asked.

Aichi shook his head slightly. Kneading her head slightly and Shizuka went to wash up the remainder of the dishes she left behind.

"C'mon Aichi, Emi. Let's go back to our rooms." Misaki said leading up the stairs.

Emi turned to her room as Misaki and Aichi went to theirs'.

~Earth, Aichi's and Misaki's Room~

"Eh, Misaki, what do we do now? Aichi asked as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean? And, er, turn around for a while would you? I just want to slip into my night dress real quick." Misaki blushed lightly as she said that.

"Oh erm, yeah… I mean about our relationship I guess…" Aichi choked slightly as he turned around quickly.

"Well, we can't really do much in the open if we want to hide it from the others…" Misaki said softly.

"Well, yeah I guess…" Aichi looked down at his feet and scratched his neck awkwardly.

"But we aren't 'in the open' now are we?" Misaki's voice perked up a little from behind Aichi.

"Y-yeah I guess…" Aichi's head perked up a little as well.

"You can turn around, I'm done." Misaki said awkwardly and Aichi turned slowly.

Taking a step forward, Aichi remembered what Gancelot and Alfred had told before. He was brave, but wasn't confident. Mustering all the confidence he could, he looked Misaki in her eyes right before putting his lips to hers. Caught by surprise, Misaki blinked twice before closing her eyes as Aichi did. Standing there for another half a minute, the couple didn't budge until the door creaked open slightly. They parted immediately, both blushing a bright red as Emi poked her head in.

Seeing her two siblings standing there blushing red, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you guys? I just wanted to ask Misaki something."

"Eh…" Aichi mumbled, as Misaki walked to Emi.

"What is it Emi?" Misaki recovered quickly as Emi brought Misaki to her room.

**A/N: Alright… And I'll leave a mild cliffhanger here… And sorry for the weird 'language' or presentation for certain parts of the chapter. I wrote one part of this some time ago and the rest just only… And I was watching 'Family Guy' while typing out the rest of the chapter so… I'm really sorry for the weird writing recently… I'm just not really 'in the game' right now… So many things have been and are happening in my life and I'm sorry for letting all that get in the way of this Fic. But rest assured, future updates will not take as long as this one. And once again, I really can't say this enough, thanks for all the support guys (and girls)! And now to DooMKrusadeR's Chit-chat!**

DooMKrusadeR's Chit-chit:

Aichi: Hi readers. It's been some time huh?

Emi: Yeah, it's been way too long since we had a casual chat.

Kai: Yeah.

Aichi: You're here too Kai?

Kai: I'm not gonna stay long.

Aichi: Oh.

Me: Okay… This is a little awkward…

Emi: Why?

Me: Well Kai's already leaving and we've barely started today…

Naoki: I guess I can pop in today then?

Me: Oh whew… Yeah sure…

Shingo: A-and me!

Rekka: Where's Kourin?

Suiko: Probably sulking about Aichi and Misaki's 'mysterious' relationship. Right? *wink*

Aichi: What do you mean 'mysterious'? *blush*

Misaki: Yeah, we're just foster siblings! *blush*

Suiko: Drop the act you two. Kourin isn't here, Kai's left, and none of us are due to join till the sequel. Which might not be out for some time. *rolls eyes*

Me: Hey don't look at me like that. I got things to do too!

Suiko: Yeah sure… Well, me and and Naoki aren't going to get any action going till then…

Naoki: Eh… Er…

Rekka: Don't tease the dense guy Suiko!

Aichi: What?

Misaki: Erm… Author? What's going on?

Me: Eh call me Jo. Erm… I'm not quite sure so I'm gonna end this chat session here… Bye guys! And see you all, characters and readers, in the next chapter and chat session!


End file.
